The Potter Siblings: Year One
by watertribegirl
Summary: Follow Harry and his sister Abigail on their journey through the wizarding world as they find out that their parents, Lily and James are still alive, but in a coma. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THE HARRY POTTER WORLD!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Here is the updated prologue. While I was editing, I decided that Harry shouldn't have twin sisters. He'll just have one sister and the story line will still be the same as when I first posted it. Hope that you guys don't hate me for it and that you will like it. Happy Reading!

* * *

Me: Hey everyone! How's it going? I thought of this fanfiction several months ago when I was bored. I just didn't know how to get it started at the time.

James: What do you mean by that?

Me, jumping out of my chair: James!? When did you get here? More importantly, how did you get in here?

James: I cant tell you that. You'll just tell Lily.

Me: FINE! But I will get it out of you soon enough, Mister I-want-to-scare-the-author. On with the prologue!

James: Snicker, snicker.

* * *

October 31st, 1981

It was a quiet day at the Potter house. Young 15 month old Harry James Potter was playing in his high chair with his snitch, while his 1 month old sister, Abigail Rose were sleeping peacefully in her bassinet next to Lily Potter. Lily smiled down at her two children, wondering to herself about how lucky she and her husband, James were. They were hiding in Godric's Hollow for more than a couple of months and it was Halloween. James walked into the kitchen, smiling at what was in front of him. He pulled out a chair next to Harry and opened _The Daily Prophet._

"I wish they would get Voldemort soon. Harry needs to interact with other children his own age. Not to deal with this prophecy that is hanging over his head." said James as he looked up from the paper. Lily looked over at Harry and Abigail.

"I know James. I want the same thing for our twin girls. I want them to have a normal childhood." Lily said sadly as she started to collect the dishes from the cabinet. She walked over to the stove and started cooking breakfast. "Mama, is Abby sleepin'?" Harry asked, looking over at his sister.

"Yes she is, Harry-bear. I'm going to need my big helper later when she wakes up." Lily replied to her son as she set down a plate in front of her husband. Harry smiled as she cut up his pancakes. "Okay mama." he said, looking over at his sleeping sister with a smile on his face. He loved his sister dearly and always helped Lily whenever she asked. Lily set down the plate in front of her son and Harry started eating. As the day slowly went on, Lily started to have an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen to her and her family. That afternoon, Lily walked into Abigail's bedroom to check on her when she saw Harry was there, playing on the floor with his toys.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" she asked her son. Harry looked up at his mother, then said, "I protecting her mama. There's a dragon on the loose." She picked him up with a smile at how proud she was of her son. She kissed him on the head.

"You are a good big brother, Harry. Did you know that?" Lily said to him. Harry shook his head at his mother.

"I know why." a voice said behind them. They both looked at James who was standing in the door way. He walked into the room and took him out of Lily's arms. "You are protecting Abby because you love her, right Harry? I bet you're going to be chasing boys away from Abby at Hogwarts." asked James.

Harry nodded vigorously, giggling at what his father said. James chuckled, knowing that his son would do anything to protect his sisters. "That's my boy. Those boys will be running away from what her big scary brother might do to them." he said, tickling Harry. Harry squealed as he continued being tickled by his father. The sun had started setting and kids were out of their homes to trick or treat. Lily still couldn't shake the feeling that she had all day. _Good thing I brew that potion for me and James. I don't want to miss our children on the day they go to Hogwarts._ Lily thought to herself.

James decided to keep Harry entertained by blowing colorful rings out of his wand. Harry, in his blue pajamas, was laughing as he was reaching for each one. Lily walked in and James, throwing his wand to the side, handed him off to her. "I believe it's time to get this one into bed." said Lily. Just before he could reply, a loud boom was heard and the front door exploded. "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! Protect Abigail!" shouted James. Lily ran upstairs with Harry and into Abigail's room. She set him down in Abigail's crib.

Downstairs in the sitting room, James was facing off with Voldemort. "Out of my way, you blood traitor. I must kill your son." said Voldemort. James stood his ground against him and said, "I will not let you kill my son or my family." Voldemort gave the man a cold smile. "We'll see about that. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

James fell to the floor, knowing that the potion would kick in. Upstairs in the Abigail's room, tears started going down Lily's cheeks. She looked down at them, knowing that she will see them again. She then crouched down to Harry's eye level. "Be strong, Harry. I will see you and your sister soon. Protect and love them until then. I love the both of you." she said and turned towards the door. The door blasted opened. Voldemort smiled. "Stand aside you silly girl."

"Please don't harm my son. Anything but my son. I will do anything just don't kill my son. He has done nothing wrong to you." She said, pleading with him.

"Alas, I cannot. Your son must die. It is his destiny to die. Now out of the way."

"No. I will not let you harm my son or my daughter."

"Suit yourself. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Lily fell to floor and Voldemort turned to the children. "Now it's time for the boy to die." he said and raised his wand at Harry. Harry started crying and his sister started after him. Voldemort didn't like it when kids were crying. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ he shouted and suddenly everything exploded. Not knowing what will happen next for the young siblings, Harry and his sister would spend some time with their mother's family, hoping that something positive would be in their upbringing.


	2. 10 years later

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: So everyone, I hope that you liked prolouge.

James: Of course they liked it. You think that they would hate it?

Me: Quiet you or I will get Lily.

James, paling: You wouldn't dare!

Me: You know I would.

Lily walking into the room: James, what are you doing to that poor girl?

James: I didn't do anything.

Me: Hi Lily.

Lily: Hi. I can't wait to see what you have written for us and our children in this chapter.

Me: you'll be surprised at what I have written now on with the story!

* * *

 _June 1991-St. Mungo's Hospital_

James woke up with a start. He looked around the white room, franticly looking for his wife and children. He then looked over to his right to see that Lily was next to him. "Lily-flower." he said in a raspy voice, reaching out for her. Lily started to stir, then opened her eyes at the sound of her husband. "James?" she asked. A young healer walked into the room to check their vitals but instead she sees that they were awake. "I'm glad to see that you both are awake." the healer said, smiling.

"Where are our children?" Lily asked, sitting up from the bed.

"I hope that Sirius has them. I know that he has been telling them stories about us until it was time." said James, reaching out for his wife's hand. Five minutes later into their physical, Dumbledore walks in. "Lily, James, it's good to have you back after being in that coma for so long." he said, taking a seat near James.

"Yes sir, it is. Where are our children?" asked Lily.

"Are they with Sirius?" asked James.

"They are with the only person who knows how to deal with accidental magic. The only other person that has shares your blood." He said, taking out some lemon drops. Lily started to pale, knowing that the only person who has dealt with her accidental magic before and hated her for it since then was her sister, Petunia. "My sister? You sent them to my muggle hating sister who has called me a freak?" Lily asked. Dumbledore nodded, then said, "I have been given monthly reports by Arabella Figg on the current status of your children." James and Lily couldn't believe that they had missed most of Harry's and Abigail's lives. "Albus, when can we go and get our children?" asked James.

"Soon as you are better and released, you may go and get your children." replied Dumbledore.

"Where is Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked, walking over to sit next to her husband.

"I have sent an owl to find Remus with word that you have awoken. As for Sirius, he is currently in Azkaban for what everyone thinks that he murder you."

"He did not murder us, Albus, you know that. We chose the alternate route so that we could see our children grow up." said James.

 _June 1991, same day, Little Whinging, Surrey_

It has been 10 years since Harry and Abigail went to live with the Dursleys. Life for them has been horrible. Their Uncle Vernon was livid when he first saw them on his doorstep. Their Aunt Petunia knew that it would be a matter of time before her sister and brother in law would come and get their children.

It was the clear morning of June 17th and to the Potters, that could only mean one thing: Dudley's birthday. Abigail was awake when Dudley started running down the stairs. They went towards the stairs to see Dudley pounding on one of the steps, shouting, "Wake up cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Then he quickly ran down the stairs.

Abigail groaned at her overweight cousin. "I can't wait until he falls through the stairs one of these days." muttered Abigail and kicks Harry a bit in the leg. Harry mutters a bit before Abigail kicks him a bit harder. Harry finally wakes up and gets his glasses. "Good morning Harry." Abigail said, hugging him. He hugged her back, then said, "Good morning Abby. Sleep well? "

Abigail nodded, knowing how caring her big brother is. The two Potters left their cupboard and walked into the kitchen just as Dudley finished counting his presents.

"Thirty-six presents. That's one less than last year." he said and started opening one of them.

"Well son, some aren't as big as the presents that you had last year." said Uncle Vernon, sipping the last of his coffee. He then looked over at his nieces and nephew. "Where's my coffee boy? Girl, aren't you supposed to be fixing breakfast?" he barked out. Abigail goes over to the stove to start on breakfast while Harry went to grab coffee for their uncle. Once the food was cooked and coffee had been delivered, Harry and Abigail sat down to eat their own breakfasts.

Before long, Dudley started whining about his presents. "It's ok Diddykins, we'll just get you two more presents while we're at the zoo." said Aunt Petunia. The phone rings and Aunt Petunia went to go answers it. After five minutes, she return to the kitchen. "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg broke her leg and she can't take them." she said to her husband. "What?!" Dudley said, horrified that his cousins were coming with him.

"What about your friend?" he asked.

"Yvonne? She's on vacation." she replied. Then Dudley opened his mouth and started to cry. "I d-don't want th-them to come! They'll r-r-ruin everything!" Dudley sobbed into his mother. "Don't cry Popkins, I won't let them ruin your day at the zoo." she says, trying to soothe her son. He looked over at the Potters and smirked. "You could leave us here. We promise that we won't blow up the house. Right Abby?" said Harry.

"Right, we promise not to do anything." She replied. Aunt Petunia looked at them in disgust. "Leave you here? Alone? You'll just set the house on fire. How about the car instead?" she asked.

"We are not leaving them in the car. The seats are brand new." he argued. Then the doorbell rang and Dudley perked up real quick to see that his best friend, Piers Polkiess was there. Five minutes later, they were in the car and on their way to the zoo. While Uncle Vernon was driving, a motorcycle whizzed by. "Maniacs driving around like they own the road. IDIOTS!" he said.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle." said Harry.

"What was the motorcycle doing, Harry?" Abigail asked.

"Well, it was flying and you were…" Harry started when his uncle looked in his rearview mirror. "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"We know that. It was just a dream." said Harry.

"You can tell us more about the dream later Harry, when they aren't around." said Abigail. As they entered the zoo, Abigail started to run ahead but were stopped by their aunt.

"Proper young ladies don't run." she said sternly. Harry knew that their aunt was trying to teach her the proper edict of being a housewife when she gets older, but his sister knew better. Once they reached one of the ice cream stands, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia bought Piers and Dudley some ice cream. But when the lady at the stand asked Harry and Abigail what flavor they would like to have, their relatives took them away and bought them some cheap ice lemon pop.

The group entered the reptile house and walked over to see a boa constrictor when Dudley said to his father, "Make it move." Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass. "Move." he demanded. The boa constrictor didn't move. "MOVE!" shouted Dudley and Piers as they pounded on the glass again. The boa constrictor still didn't move. "Leave him alone. He's asleep." said Harry.

"This is boring." Dudley said, then he and Piers walked away to see the other reptiles. Harry and his sisters turned back at the boa constrictor. "Harry, do you think they harm the animals?" asked Abigail. Harry shook his head to assure his sister. "I don't think so Abby." he replied.

Abigail looked at the reptile with longing, then said "We are truly sorry about our cousin. He's nothing but a big bully to anyone he sees." Harry nodded and the snake lifted its head to see the little Potter family. "Can you hear us?" asked Harry. The boa constrictor nodded its head and the Potter siblings were shocked. They couldn't believe their eyes and curiosity got the better of the young Potter girl.

"Where are you from?" she asked. The snake jabbed its tail at the sign next to its tank: BRAZIL. "I've always wondered what Brazil is like." muttered Abigail. Harry looked back at the boa constrictor, then asked "Was is nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake shook his head and then a voice shouted from the other side of the room.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! LOOK AT WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!"

Before long, Dudley waddled over and pushed his cousins over, onto the floor. "Out of my way, you freaks." he said. The siblings sat up from the floor, surging with anger. Then out of nowhere, the glass suddenly disappears and Dudley falls in.

"Wow." said Abigail.

The snake slithers out of its tank, looks over at the three siblings and said, _"Thankssss amigos. Take care of one another."_

"Sure thing." they said and the boa constrictor slithered away onto Brazil. They looked over at the tank to see Dudley standing up and reaching to grab the rail that separated the tank, but his hand meets the glass. Harry and Abigail started to giggle when Uncle Vernon looked over at them, with a very angry look on his face. By the time they got home, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by his neck. "What did you and the little freaks do!" he shouted.

"Leave him alone." Abigail shouted at their uncle, trying to get to her brother but were pushed back. "I swear we don't know. First it was there and then it was gone. It was like magic." Harry said, trying to stay calm for his sisters. Uncle Vernon shoved Harry into the cupboard along with his sister. "There's no such thing as magic." He said through the flap. Abigail started to cry and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that little sister." He said, wiping away her tears.

"I know, Harry. You were trying to protect me." said Abigail, burrowing into his side.


	3. Reunited at last

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: Hey everyone! How was the last chapter? Was it good?

James: I think there should have been more.

Me: Hater

James:...

Me: Its a muggle saying

Lily: James, don't start torturing the poor girl.

James, crossing his arms: Fine!

Me: Don't worry James, you and Lily will be more active in this chapter.

Lily: I cant wait to see what happens. Now on with the story.

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

It had been a couple weeks since Lily and James were released from St. Mungo's. They were in a small room at Hogwarts and they couldn't wait to see how much their children had grown. "I'm so excited, Lily. I want to know everything about them. Like what their favorite food is, what their likes and dislikes are." said James, going around the room. Lily smiled at her husband, he was getting ahead of himself once again. "I know James. I wonder what they will be like when they see us." said Lily. Just then, Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall.

"As I live and breathe. Your alive." said Professor McGonagall. She walked up to her two former students and gave them hugs. "Hello Minerva. It's so good to see you again after so long." said Lily, returning the woman's hug.

"Ah, I see that you're ready to get Harry and young Abigail?" he asked, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Yes we are sir. I can't wait to see what my little girl look like now." said James, smiling knowing that Harry would look like. They headed to the headmaster's office when Lily wondered something. "I wonder if Harry remembers my voice. I know that his sisters won't but I wonder if he does." she said as they were heading over to the fireplace.

"Don't worry Lily-flower." James said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder as well, went into the fireplace and said, "Arabella Figg's House, Surrey." After she said her destination, it was James' turn and he hesitated for a moment. "Is everything alright, James?" asked McGonagall. He looked at his former head of house. "I'm scared about how Harry and Abigail will react to us being alive." he said. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You may not have been there for them, but they will at least be happy to know that you will raise them." she tells him. He smiles and finally says his destination.

Once he arrived and saw his wife, he then turned to face Mrs. Figg. "James, it's so good to see you and Lily." she said. He smiled at the woman. "Thank you for keeping an eye on our kids all these years, Arabella." he said, hugging the older woman.

"You're most welcome. I do however have pictures of them for you take when you retrieve them from that sister-in-law of yours." she said. The floo roared with life again and Dumbledore stepped through.

"Hello Arabella. Hope that you are well on this day." He said, smiling.

"I'm fine, Dumbledore. I have been telling you for years that those children should have been with someone else and not with Petunia. But no, you didn't want to listen to what I have to say on the matter." she replies coolly at the man. James and Lily were confused at this point and wondered what she had meant. She looks over at the young couple. "Let me know if you are going to apperate or flooing back to the school so I can give you those pictures." she said smiling.

They nodded, knowing they want to see them. The little group left the house towards Privet Drive. Once they had finally reached the house, Lily knocked on the door and she heard talking.

 _Number 4, Privet Drive_

Inside the house, Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper. Dudley was wearing his Smelting uniform at the table while Harry looked at his uniform that was on the stove. Just as Abigail was about to sit at the table, they heard knocking at the door. "Dudley, go get the door." said Uncle Vernon.

"Make Harry get it."

"I don't want to get it. You're closer, Dudley."

"Make the little freak get it."

"Make Dudley get it since he's closer to the door."

"Poke them hard with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Both Potters dodged the stick and together, they went to the door. Abigail opened the door to reveal three strangers. "Can we help you?" asked Harry, putting his arms protectively around his sister. The man with glasses smiled at him, seeing how he protected his sisters. "Hi, may we come in to speak with your aunt and uncle?" the man with the beard asked. Abigail looked up at her brother, not knowing how to answer. "Um…" Harry started to say when Uncle Vernon interrupted him.

"Who's at the dang door?!" he shouted from the kitchen.

When they didn't answer his question, he got up from the table and went to what was taking so long. Once he had reached the door, he looked at the people who were there and screamed, "P-P-PETUNIA!" She rushed to the door and was shocked at the people who were there, then she went back to her cold self. "It's about time you came back and got these freaks." she said, coldly to Lily.

"They are not freaks, Petunia. They are my children." she growled. Harry and Abigail stood there confused at what was going on in front of them. "May we come in, Petunia? You don't want to make a scene." said Dumbledore. She nodded and stepped aside. They led the group to the living room and sat down. Harry and his sister looked at the group with curious looks on their faces.

It was silent for five minutes and then Abigail said something. "Who are you? Why does the both of you feel so familiar?" she asked, pointing to James and Lily. Harry quickly grabbed her hand, then said, "Abby, it's rude to point at someone that we don't know. But to be honest, she does have good questions."

Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. They were glad to see that Harry was being a good role model for his sister. "Well you see...hmm, where to start…" said Dumbledore, looking over at their aunt.

"Children, have you ever done something that you couldn't explain? Something that you did out of anger or happiness?" Lily asked, looking at her children. They thought back about what they had did, other than the zoo incident. The time when Harry had grew back his hair overnight and the following day, Abigail accidentally changed their uncle's hair. Another time, Harry and Abigail were being chased by Dudley and his gang, they somehow ended up on the roof.

"Yes." they said quietly, looking down at their feet. "Harry, you are a wizard and Abigail, you are a witch." said James.

"I knew it. I knew that we were different from other people." said Abigail, with a smile on her face. Harry nodded, agreeing with his sister. "That's right, Abigail. Now, what do you know about your parents?" asked Dumbledore. They shook their heads and looked over at their relatives.

"We were told that our parents died in a car crash." said Abigail, clinging onto to Harry.

"Ah, I thought this might happen." he said.

"What might happen?" Harry asked.

"You see, your parents didn't die in a car accident. They were in a potion induced coma for the last 10 years." said Dumbledore and explained to the young Potter children what had actually happened to their parents. When he came to a close, Abigail ran up to Lily and James.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She shouted as she hugged her parents tightly.

Harry shyly smiled and hugged them as well. Lily turned to her sister with anger in her eyes. "I was hoping that one day you would be over your petty jealous and watched over my children until it was time for me and James to come get them. But I was wrong to have believed that. Mum and Dad would have been disappointed in you if they were still alive." she venomously said, grabbing her daughter by the hand.

Petunia looked down at the floor, knowing that what she had said was true. "Lily, may I speak to you for a moment?" the elder sister asked and went into the kitchen. Lily followed her out of the room, letting go of Abigail's hand. "Lily, I know that growing up with me wasn't easy and I'm sorry for all those names I called you." Petunia said thickly, trying not to cry.

Lily hugged her sister, then said, "I know you meant well, Tuney. I know that Mum and Dad gave their attention to me, me being what I am and everything. I forgive you for being jealous. I do want to have a better relationship with you now than what we had as children."

Petunia nodded and hugged her sister. "Let's get together some time when Vernon isn't around. Bring Abigail along…I want to explain why I did what I did." said Petunia, wiping away her tears.

"I will." said Lily. They went back into the living room and joined the others. Vernon on the other hand was not happy. He wanted the Potter kids out of his house, he didn't want to stand another second longer of their freak nonsense.

"Alright now, you had your fun. So take the freaks and leave." he said, as he started to turn purple.

James and Dumbledore looked lively at the man. Before that they could respond, Abigail spoke up. "How could you tell us that our parents died in a car crash?" she asked, wanting to know why they lied to them. Their uncle looked at them, then said, "Well we had to tell you something. You were asking endless questions to your aunt."

Petunia looked over at her sister with a guilty look on her face. "Come on kids. Let's get your things and go home. I want to know everything about you." said James, standing up from the couch. Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs to gather their things. Once they were done, James, Lily and Dumbledore finally left with the young siblings. When they came back to Mrs. Figg's house, Abigail asked, "Are we going to be babysitted by Mrs. Figg?"

Lily kneeled down and looked her daughter in the eye, then said, "No sweetheart. You and your brother are coming home for good now." Abigail smiled and the group went inside.


	4. Getting to know each other

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: Hey everyone! I hope that you liked the last chapter. I know that some of you are wondering about the abuse that Harry and Abigail endured-

Lily: ABUSE?! WHAT ABUSE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE ABUSE?!

Me, shrinking away: Ahh! Please don't yell at me Lily.

James: Lily, yelling at her wont solve anything. we will find out soon enough what happened to the kids.

Harry and Abigail walks into my living room.

Harry: Yeah Mum. We'll tell you everything. I promise.

Abigail: Please calm down mum.

Harry: Don't yell at her.

Lily, sighs: Tanisha, I'm sorry for yelling at you.

Me: I forgive you, Lily. Now on with the story.

* * *

The family walked into the home and Mrs. Figg quickly hugged the kids. "I am so glad you three are reunited with your parents." she said, smiling at them. Harry and Abigail smiled, happy to know the truth about their parents was out there.

"Arabella, you said that you have pictures of them growing up?" asked Lily.

Mrs. Figg nodded and went to the next room to gather the albums she made. As she was gathering the photo albums, Lily couldn't help but smile at her 2 beautiful children. When Mrs. Figg returned with the albums and handed them to Lily, she was happy for them. Lily smiled at Mrs. Figg, shrank the albums and put them in her pocket. It was finally time to go. Each of the children went to hug the old woman and thanked her for what she had done for them.

"Good bye Harry and Abigail. I will see you someday." said Mrs. Figg and left the room to give them some privacy. James kneels down in front of his children.

"We're going to travel by floo. I'll explain more about our world when we get to Hogwarts." he said looking at his children. They nodded, then James stood up. "I will show them how to travel by floo first, just to show them how it's done." said Dumbledore as he was getting a handful of floo powder.

He then steps into the fireplace and says. "Headmaster's office." Soon as he drops the powder, he was gone in a flash. Harry and Abigail were stunned at the empty fireplace. "Where did he go? Did he get burned up?" asked Abigail.

Lily shook her head. "He didn't get burned up sweetie." she replied. Then she looked over at James, knowing that they would have to tell the twins to hang on to one of them. "I'll go with Abby first, Lils. Then you follow with Harry." he said. She nodded her head and James looked down Abigail. "Ok Abby, you going to hang on tight while we're in the floo, so don't let go. Harry, same for you when you're hanging on to mum. We don't want to lose you and you end somewhere that you're not supposed to be. Understood?" he said.

"Yes, sir." they said. James grabbed a handful of floo powder for the second time and motioned his daughter over. "Abby? I need the both of you to grab a hold onto me very tightly." he said as she grabbed onto his waist.

"Headmaster's Office!" he said, letting go of the powder.

Flames erupted around them, Abigail noticed that the flames weren't burning them. By the time she opened her eyes and stepped out of the fireplace, Abigail saw a strange looking office. The fire place roar to life again and Lily steps out with Harry. "I can't wait to learn how to be a family again." said James, smiling happily at his children. Abigail looked over at the bird that was sitting on a perch next to the desk.

"Harry? Come look at this bird." she said, walking up to it to study it. Abigail was in awed at the bird. "I know what kind of bird this is. I read all about it but I don't know for sure if this one is a boy or a girl phoenix. You're a pretty phoenix, are you?" she asked, reaching out for it to smell her hand. The phoenix cooed at the young girl, looked at them affectionately and nipped one of her fingers gently. Harry smiled as the phoenix started to sing. Lily sits down in one of the chairs and resizes the photo albums.

She couldn't believe at how many of them Mrs. Figg had made. Lily opens the first album, looks over the photos and then says, "You two changed a lot over the years." Harry turns his attention over to his mum, walks over and hugs her. "It's not your fault mum. You and dad did what you thought was best. You're here now and you get to see us become the people you always dreamed of." he tells her.

Lily smiles at her oldest child. "When did you get so smart? Hmm?" she said, hugging him back. Harry smiled, turning into his mother's affections. James walks up to Abigail, who were still fawning over the phoenix and said, "That's Fawkes. I don't think that Professor Dumbledore would mind if you pet him."

"You really think so, Daddy?" Abigail asked.

"I know so. If you ask Professor Dumbledore politely, he might let you feed Fawkes." he replied.

"He could use some attention. I could never give him enough at times." he said, walking into the room with McGonagall and another older woman following him. Abigail kept petting Fawkes, who by then was loving the attention he was getting from her. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, introducing himself to Harry and Abigail.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here at the school and I was your parents' head of house." said McGonagall.

"And my name is Madam Pomfrey. I'm the matron here. I help those who get sick or injured during the school year." said the other woman who was dressed in the older nurse's outfit. Harry and Abigail looked at one another before returning their attention back to the adults in front of them. "Now I know that your life with the Dursleys was not good. Could you tell us about it?" he asked.

"As long as you promise that we don't have to go back there." said Harry. Dumbledore nodded and they began their story. James and Lily were angry at what they were hearing. Their children were beaten, cooked meals and starved by their uncle and cousin while their aunt stood by and did nothing. They were even beaten if they didn't complete their chores on time. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that Petunia started sneaking food to them without Vernon noticing.

"At least she knew that we were going to ask questions about their growth." said Lily, hugging each of her children.

"We now know that your sister was trying to do something right." James whispered to her. She nodded and kissed her husband. "Ew. Do you have to do that in front of us?" asked Abigail as she flung her arms around her mum. Lily chuckled, then replies "You think it's gross now, but wait until you're a teenager. You won't think it's gross by then."

Abigail wrinkled her nose at that point, grossed out by what she was hearing. Harry followed suit. "I don't want to kiss a boy. The only boy I'm kissing is Harry and that's because he's my brother." said Abigail. James picked her up and tickled her. "So you're not going to give a kiss to your dear old dad huh? What about me giving you the kisses?" he asked, kissing all over her face.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, giggling in her father's grasp, then started to wiggle her way out of her father's arms.

"You won't be able to get away from me that easy, my little Abby." he said laughing as she got out of his arms and starts to chase her around a bit.

"James, Abby, be careful." Lily called after them.


	5. Home sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC ABIGAIL. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: Well, I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Lily: So what's going to happen in this chapter?

Me: Good question, Lily.

James walks in with a rolled up newspaper under his arm.

Me: James...why do you have the newspaper like that?

James smirks: That is for me to know and you to never find out.

Lily: You better not hit her.

Me: She has a point James. You hit me, I hit back.

James: Don't worry, Tanisha. I'm not going to hit you with it. Now on with the story.

* * *

The next few days at Hogwarts were going very pleasant for the family of four. That morning for breakfast, Lily and the kids were talking about her first couple of years when James walked in. "I just spoke with Dumbledore about the houses that we have. He said that the house in Godric's hollow is unlivable since the attack in 1981 and the other house in London is still safe." he said, putting some eggs, sausage and toast on his plate. Lily smiled, she couldn't wait to take Harry and Abigail to the house.

"Do we get our own rooms or will some of us be sharing?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to let you both decide on if you want to share a room or not." he replied.

Abigail looked at her brother for a moment, wondering if she still wanted to share a room. After several minutes of silent conversation, they nodded and said, "We want to have our own rooms."

Lily placed both plates in front of her children. "Eat up. I want the both of you to eat something good." she said to them.

"Ok, that's fine." he said, taking a bite of his eggs.

As they were eating, a couple of owls came in with post. Harry and Abigail were stunned at what they were seeing with the owls' behavior. One owl went in front of James, dropping off a newspaper while the other went to Lily, sticking out its leg that held a letter. "I wonder who would be sending us a letter." Lily said, untying the letter from the owl's leg.

She looked down at the handwriting to see that the handwriting was from an old friend of theirs. "Oh my god. It's from Remus. I forgot that we told him and Sirius about the plan." She said, opening the letter in a hurry. Harry and the twins looked at one another, then at their parents. "Who's Remus?" asked Abigail.

"Who's Sirius?" asked Harry. Lily looked up from the letter and said, "They're your godparents. Sirius is Harry's godparent while Remus is your godfather." James had out down the paper and went over to read the letter.

"Wow. That slipped my mind the past couple of weeks. I'll send a reply to Moony when breakfast is over and he can finally meet the kids." he said excitedly. Lily nodded and handed the letter to her husband. "Let's go to the house in London first before you send your letter to Remus." He agreed and sat down to finish his breakfast.

Not long after they finished, Lily and James gathered the children over by the fireplace to floo over to their London home. James and Harry flooed first, then Lily and the girls 2 minutes later. Once they were in living room, several creatures appeared in front of them, each one wearing a tea cozy. "Master James! Miss Lily! We is glad that you have returned." one said, bowing to the family of four. "I agree and I'm glad to see you again, Satchel. It's good to see all of you. " said James. He then looks at the kids to see that they were curious at the creatures.

"They are house elves. I'll explain later about what they are. Satchel, these are our kids. You remember Harry as a baby but he's older now and these are our daughter, Abigail." James introduced. Satchel and the other elves nodded, happy to see that they have two more family members and then bowed again to the family. "Master James, we is happy to have met Miss Abigail." one elf said next to Satchel. Abigail pulled on a piece of James' shirt.

"Daddy, if it helps, they can call me Abby if they want to." She said. James nodded, seeing that she wanted to make it easier for them.

"I is thinking that would be best, Master James." said the young elf. Abigail looked at the elf and said, "What's your name?"

"I be Nonnie young miss." She said to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nonnie. Maybe when I get settled, we can be friends." said Abigail.

"Thank you young miss. I is liking that idea." Nonnie said. James tells the other elves to attend to their chores. They bowed to them once more and popped out. Not long after the elves apparated out, Lily and James took the kids on the tour of what will be their new home. "This house has been in my family for generations. Someday I will pass it on to you kids." said James, as they followed him into the kitchen.

"Here is the kitchen where we will have our meals. You don't have to worry about cooking for us that is the elves' job. They also clean the house." James explained.

"Wow." said Harry and Abigail. They followed him to see the library, the potion lab and then the upstairs. "Are you ready to see your rooms?" Lily asked. Harry and Abigail nodded excitedly, ready for anything. James opened the door to Harry's room and for Harry, it was everything that he could ever imagine. It was a nice room for a boy his age. The colors red and gold were painted on the wall. In the center of the room was a four poster bed, a desk near the end of his bed, a table near the window with a wizarding chess set, and a bookshelf with both muggle and wizarding books. Harry was in awe at the room. He and his sister never had nice rooms before.

"So Harry, what do you think of your new room?" James and Lily asked. Harry nodded and ran to hug his parents. "Thank you Mum, thanks dad." Harry said hugging them. While Harry was looking around his room with James, Lily led Abigail to her room. She then stopped in front of Abigail's new bedroom.

"Abby, I think that you would love your new room. I decorate it myself." she said, opened the door and they went inside. The room was a little bigger than Harry's room and it was all pink. Her desk had was near the window overseeing the garden. A bookshelf was nearby and a huge toy chest was sitting at the end of her bed, filled with toys. "Mummy, I love it." said Abigail, wondering what were in the toy box.

Lily smiled at her daughter and placed an arm around her. "Can I look at what's inside the toy box, Mum?" she asked. Lily nodded and Abigail went to open it. She was in amazement at the toys that were inside.

"Are all of these for me?" asked Abigail, looking up at her mother.

"Yep. I know that your Aunt Petunia didn't give you a whole lot but me and your father will." said Lily. Abigail pulled out one of the stuffed animals that was in the toy box and saw that it was a dragon. "She's beautiful, Mummy. I think I'll name her, Melody." said Abigail, hugging the stuffed dragon tightly against her.


	6. A wonderful birthday

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: Well, I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Lily: So what's going to happen in this chapter?

Me: Good question, Lily.

James walks in with a rolled up newspaper under his arm.

Me: James...why do you have the newspaper like that?

James smirks: That is for me to know and you to never find out.

Lily: You better not hit her.

Me: She has a point James. You hit me, I hit back.

James: Don't worry, Tanisha. I'm not going to hit you with it. Now on with the story.

* * *

It had been a month since they were rescued from the Dursleys, Harry and Abigail were finally settled in their new lifestyle. James and Lily thought about introducing them to other wizarding children.

"I think that the Weasleys, Longbottoms and maybe the Lovegoods would be a good idea." Lily said one morning as she was making breakfast. James looks up from the newspaper at his wife. "I agree with you, Lily-flower. I think that Molly's daughter would get along just fine with Abigail and Xeno's daughter will have another friend to play with." he replied. Lily was about to say something when Harry and Abigail walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." she said, kissing each one of the children on the forehead. "Morning Mum." said Harry, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Mummy." said Abigail, hugging Lily around the waist. As Abigail went over to the table to sit down, Lily went back to cooking breakfast with Harry as her helper.

"How did the two of you sleep last night?" James asked, setting down the paper.

"Good." they replied. Just as Lily was putting food onto the plates, the floo roared to life and a man stepped out.

"Remus, how have you been?" Lily asked as she placed the food on the table.

"Everything has been good so far, Lily. I'm happy that you and James are awake after all this time." he said, walking up to her and gave her a hug.

"Well Moony, it was kinda hard to find you." said James, hugging him like old times. Remus looked at the children and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I can't believe that the two of you have gotten so big. You were almost 13 months old the last time I saw you Harry and you Abigail were only a few weeks old." He said.

"You look tired." said Abigail.

"Maybe he is tired, Abby." said Harry.

"I'm not tired Daisy. Just recovering from an illness." he said, pulling up a chair next to Harry. Abigail studied Remus to see that he had some scars on his face and some scars on his arms. Before another word was said, they heard a screech outside the window. Remus and the family of five turned to see a screech owl coming through the window and landed in front of Harry. He untied the letter from its leg and looked at the letter.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The first bedroom_

 _102 Mount Street_

 _London_

"What does the letter say, Harry?" his sister asked. James and Lily looked at their son with anticipation. "Open the letter son and see what it says." said James. Harry opened his letter and started reading.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress*_

"I've been waiting for this moment since the day you and your sisters were born." Lily said excitedly, jumping up and down by the stove. James smiled at his wife as he sent a reply back with the owl. "Well I do know that a certain young man's birthday is coming up." He said looking at Harry.

"Oh yeah. Whatever you're planning is good enough. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never celebrated our birthdays or Christmas with us. Although Aunt Petunia did give us presents when Uncle Vernon wasn't around." Harry said, bringing the food over to the table.

"I know and I'm sorry that you three had to deal with that." said Lily, bringing the rest of the food. Once it was dished out, everyone started eating. James thought about what he discussed earlier with Lily.

"Harry, Abigail? I was discussing with your mother earlier about inviting some friends over to meet you. They have some children your age and would be going to Hogwarts with you." He said, looking over at his wife and Remus. Abigail looked at her brother with pleading eyes, knowing how Dudley had always scared off their attempts. Harry knew that his sister couldn't stop with the puppy dog eyes. "When will they come over dad?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe they should come over for your birthday." said James.

"Ok, dad. I can't wait to meet them when they come over." said Harry and Abigail smiled at them.

"I can't wait to meet them either." Abigail exclaimed.

"Lily, as always you made a delicious breakfast." said Remus, patting his stomach. James and Harry followed suit and did the same thing with their stomachs. "Thank you, Remus. You're welcome here anytime, you know that." Lily replied.

"Maybe mummy should cook more often." said Abigail, with a smile. Lily chuckled at her daughter and then kissed him on the cheek as she was picking up the dishes. Remus blushed and turned to discuss something with James. Abigail stood up from the table and went over to her mother. "Let us help you mummy." Abigail said, grabbing a plate from her.

James looked at his daughter and smiled, feeling proud at how helpful she was before continuing his conversation with Remus. "Thank you for the help, Abigail. How sweet of you. The elves will clean them in a little bit." She said, taking the dishes from them to the sink. Abigail nodded and went back to the table. Harry looked at the other parchment that came with his letter.

Uniform:

First years will require:

-Three sets of plain black work robes

-One plain pointed black hat

-One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

-One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Course books:

Standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical draughts and potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander

The dark forces: a guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 standard size 2 pewter cauldron

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

 _Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING BROOMSTICKS

James looked over his son's shoulder. "I see that they haven't changed the school list a bit since I went there. I know exactly where to get these things." he said, taking the letter out of his hands.

"Really? We could get these things here in London?" asked Abigail.

"Yes. Diagon Alley." said Lily, placing a hand on her hip.

"Is there a book store in Diagon Alley?" asked Abigail, looking at her mother. Lily nodded, seeing that her daughter loved to read. Abigail squealed and clapped her hands together, happy to hear that there was a book store. "What do they mean about bringing my own broomstick?" asked Harry, not understanding what it meant.

"They want to make sure that you're in control of your magic first and also to make sure that parents of first years don't bribe their way onto the Quidditch teams." said Lily. It was the day of Harry's birthday, Lily and James were decorating the common room for the party.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees his presents." said James as he was putting up some streamers. Abigail was in the kitchen with Harry, keeping him from seeing what was going on in the room next door. "I know. I can't believe that we're celebrating his birthday in over 10 years." Lily said, wrapping the final present. As James put up the last decoration, he called Harry and Abigail into common room. They were in awe upon the decorations. Before Harry and Abigail could reply, the alarm on the floo went off.

"That must be Augusta. She's always early to things from what I remember." said James and Lily hurried towards the floo.

"Wait for me!" Abigail said, following her mother out of the common room. Out from the fireplace, was Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville. "Augusta, it's nice to see you again. I'm so sorry to hear about Alice and Frank." Lily said, hugging the elderly woman.

She smiled as hugged Lily back. "Thank you Lily. I wished that it didn't have to be them. You remember my grandson Neville?" Augusta said. Lily nodded, then said, "My goodness. You don't remember me but you were the cutest baby. You have grown into a handsome young man, Neville." He smiled shyly and blushed.

"Abigail, this is Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville. He will be going to Hogwarts with your brother." Lily said to her daughter.

"Hi Neville." Abigail said and Neville blushed as he waved at her. The floo alarm went off for the second time and Pandora Lovegood walked in with her young daughter Luna. "Lily, it's so good to see you here again. How are you?" Pandora asked, hugging her best friend tightly.

"I'm fine Pandora. I have missed you so much." said Lily, returning the hug. She looked down at the young girl to see that she had a dreamy look on her face. She bent down to her and said, "You must be Luna. My name is Lily." Luna smiled an adorable smile at the auburn woman.

"Abigail, this is Luna." she said.

"Hi Luna. Want to go play?" said Abigail. Luna nodded and followed her out of the room. A couple minutes later, the floo went off for the final time and the Weasleys walked through. Molly Weasley looked at Lily and smiled. "Lily. I thought about getting in contact with you since you woke up." she said, ushering her children away from the floo.

"I was thinking the same thing Molly." Lily said, couldn't believe that some of the Weasley kids had grown. She then brought the family into the common room. James had already brought in the first group and introduced them to Harry. Abigail and Luna were already in a corner of the common room talking when Lily walked in with the Weasleys. "Harry, Abigail? Would you come over here please?" asked Lily.

They went over to her, wondering what was wrong. "This is the Weasley family. Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Lily introduced the Weasley children.

"Hi." they said in unison. Ginny smiled at Abigail, happy to have future playdates with them. "I'm Abigail. I don't mind if you called me Abby."

"It's true." said Harry in agreement.

"Do you want to come play with me and Luna?" Abigail asked Ginny.

"Sure. I haven't seen Luna in forever." Ginny replied and walked over with her to talk to Luna.

"I'm Harry. I think that it's awesome that you have three older brothers." said Harry.

"I'm Ron. I don't really have three older brothers, I have five older ones. Have you ever played wizard chess?" said Ron. Harry nodded and went over to grab his chess set. "I'm not good yet." said Harry.

"It's ok. It takes a lot of practice." said Ron and the boys started a game. Percy was talking with Mrs. Longbottom about the ministry and the Weasley twins were asking James questions about the pranks he did as a child. Lily smiled at her kids, seeing how they were getting along with each other. She then looked over at Neville to see that he was sitting by himself, not knowing what to do. Lily walked over to the young boy.

"Neville, why don't you talk to Harry or Abigail?" Lily asked him.

"I-I don't know if they w-will like me." he said in a small voice. Hearing him said that, Abigail walked over to Neville and said, "I may not know you very well, but I like you Neville."

Neville smiled shyly and started talking to Abigail about the different kinds of plants that were in his greenhouse. The party was going smoothly and everyone was having fun, until Fred's skin turned purple. "Fred, what happened to your skin?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her son.

"Ask Abigail. She is a fiery one that girl." he said laughing as he looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone turned to the young auburn child. "He was going to scare Abby and Neville with one of his toys." said Ginny with tears welling up in her eyes. James and Mrs. Weasley smirked, knowing that he probably deserved it. Lily quickly went over to her youngest and said, "Don't worry Abby. You don't have to cry. Fred's not mad at you."

"Yeah, it's all in good fun. I think it's a good look on me." said Fred, reassuring her and Abigail gave them a smile.

"I don't want to be on the wrong side of her when she comes to Hogwarts." Ron said to Harry. Mrs. Weasley removed the color from Fred and the party continued without a hitch.


	7. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: Hey everybody! Hope that you guys liked the last chapter. It was a little longer than I had expected.

Harry: it was a good birthday.

Lily: I'm glad you think so, Harry.

James: I'm looking forward to doing the twins' birthday party this year.

Me: Thank god that you're not pouting.

Lily: So am I.

James: Ok I get it. No more pouting. Now on with the story. Chop, chop

Me: Don't try to push it mister. I'm writing as fast as I can.

* * *

A couple days later after the party, Lily thought that it was a good time to take a trip to Diagon Alley. James had already left for the ministry as an Auror, she hoped that getting Harry's school supplies would keep them from being cooped up inside the house. As they were finishing breakfast, Lily said to Harry and Abigail, "Ok everyone! Let's get out of the house, don't want to hear you start complaining about how bored you are."

"Where are we going, Mum?" asked Abigail, looking at her mother as she placed her bowl in the sink.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school supplies. I'm also out of some ingredients for home remedy potions that I need to make so while we're there, I need to pick them up." she said, writing down what she needed on a spare piece of parchment.

"Ok. What kind of potions are there in wizarding community?" asked Abigail.

"There's different kinds of potions like a babbling beverage or a calming draught. I'm brewing some potions later on today." said Lily.

"Can I help you, mum?" Abigail asked, wanting to learn how to brew a potion. Lily nodded and continued to write her list. "Where's Dad?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He wished that he could be here but got called into work." said Lily, still writing down what potion ingredients she needed.

Once finished writing down her list and grabbing their cloaks, they finally went off to Diagon Alley. Ten minutes of walking out on the crowded streets of London, the small group stopped a little ways from what looked like a burned out building. Lily then turned around and said to her children, "I want the two of you to know that we are about to entered a pub. Don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you and don't let anyone give you any sweets." Harry and Abigail nodded, knowing about talking to strangers.

"Why are we going to a pub, mum?" asked Harry, as they stopped in front of the building.

"It's one of the ways of our world to get to Diagon Alley. You could either floo or apperate there as well." said Lily. She opened the door and ushered the kids through the door. It was a bit busy inside the pub and somewhat packed. The barkeeper, Tom looked up at who entered and was surprised to see Lily. "Why bless my soul, Mrs. Potter!" He went around from the bar to hug Lily. "I can't believe that you are still alive. It's so good to have you and your husband back." he tells the auburn witch. Lily smiled at him and returned the hug. "It's good to be back Tom and please, call me Lily." she tells him.

He nodded, then looked at Harry and Abigail. "Bless my soul. It's the Potter children." Tom said astonished. Harry and the twins looked at each other, then at their mom. A woman walked up to them, shaking their hands. "Doris Crawford. It's a pleasure to meet each of you." she said. More witches and wizards congratulated them as they went through the pub until they stopped in front of a man with a turban on his head. "Quirrell." Lily said to him.

"Lily, its s-s-so good to see y-you again." he stuttered. Lily then said to Harry, "Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He will be teaching you Defense against the Darks Arts at Hogwarts." Harry stretched out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir." he said. Professor Quirrell looked down at his hand and did not take it. "Fascinating subject. N-not that you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter?" He said.

Abigail looked at the man, then at her brother. Something didn't feel right with her about him. It was hard trying to get through the crowd for Diagon Alley, but they finally were able to without any further trouble ten minutes later. "Mum, why were those people shaking our hands?" Abigail asked as Lily pulled out her wand.

"I will tell you the story when we sit down for lunch." She said to her, then started muttering to herself. "Three up and two across." they heard their mother say. Lily tapped the wall three times and she had them step back. The brick she had touched started to quiver and wiggled making a small hole. The hole started getting bigger and bigger, making the wall disappear. "Welcome kids to Diagon Alley." said Lily. Harry and Abigail stood there in astonishment from the sight. Shops everywhere were selling things, from wands to cauldrons and robes to broomsticks.

"Mum, we're going to get all my schools supplies here? But Abby and I don't have any money to buy them." said Harry as he and his family went through the crowds of families buying supplies for their children.

"We have more than enough money to buy your school supplies, Harry. We just use a different banking system than my side of the family did." said Lily, grabbing Abigail's hand.

"What kind of banking system do we use if we don't use pounds, Mum?" asked Abigail as she held her mother's hand tightly.

"Well, we use Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." she replied as they were walking into a white building. Before any of her children could ask, Lily stopped on the steps and said, "This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It's run by goblins and don't ever try to steal from Gringotts." All three nodded and went inside. Just as they were going through the second set of doors, Harry and Abigail found silver engraved words.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed,  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there._

"Are they really serious about stealing?" asked Harry. Lily nodded and pushed opened the doors. Walking down a long corridor, Harry and Abigail looked at the goblins working behind the counters. Just when they were almost at the head goblin's desk, Lily sees a familiar face. "Hagrid! Over here!" Lily calls out. The person she called out to looks over and a smile appeared on his face. "Lily! It's so great to see yer. I was worried that yer and James." he said, walking over to the family.

"I know the feeling. Hagrid, you remember my children? Harry and Abigail?" Lily said as she pointed to each child.

"O' course I do. I haven't seen Abigail since she was a couple o' days old and Harry was just walking a bit. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." said Hagrid.

"It's nice to meet you." they said, looking up at the man. As Lily and Hagrid were catching up with each other, Abigail started wondering how tall he was by the looks of him. "Say Harry, how tall do you think Hagrid is?" asked Abigail.

"I don't know. Maybe over six feet tall." he says to her. Once they reached the counter of the head goblin, Lily cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I wished to enter the Potter vaults." she said to him. The goblin looks up from his work.

"Do you have your key, Mrs. Potter?" asked the goblin. Lily nodded and pulled out the key from her coat pocket.

"Griphook!" said the head goblin, then he looked at Hagrid, who was looking for something in his large coat. Once he found what he was looking for, Hagrid placed a letter on the counter and said, "I'm here on Hogwarts business, in regards to you know what in vault, you know which."

The goblin looked down at the letter, recognizing Dumbledore's handwriting. "Very well." he said to the giant.

A few minutes later, Griphook came in to take Lily and the kids to their family vaults. Not after they had gotten into the cart and were deep into the bank, Harry then said, "I could never understand the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite." Lily looked over at her son and replied, "A stalactite hangs from the ceiling as an icicle while a stalagmite is rises from the ground." The cart finally comes to a stop and everyone steps out.

"That felt like we were on a roller coaster ride." said Abigail, trying to gather her balance before she could fall.

"I agree. Why can't they slow down?" said Hagrid.

"We only have one speed and one speed only." said Griphook, holding a lamp to light their way.

"Vault 687." said Griphook, standing next to the door. Just as Lily opens the door to the vault, Harry and Abigail couldn't believe their eyes. "The big gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles are to a Galleon and twenty nine Knuts are to a Sickle, it's easy enough." she explained to them.

"Wow." said the siblings.

"There's more vaults that we have. This vault is yours, Harry." said Lily taking out a bag and putting in coins. Once finished and went down to the family vault, the family was happy to be finally back above ground. "Where are we going first, Mum?" asked Abigail as they left the bank.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Robes, to get your brother's uniform, the apothecary next for potion ingredients and Flourish and Botts for books before sitting down for lunch." said Lily, taking them the street. They entered the shop as Madam Malkin was helping out a young boy with blond hair. "I will be with you in a minute. Just jump up on the stool there." she said, then motioned a witch over to help out. Harry walked over and got on the stool while Lily looked at some robes for Abby. The boy next to him looked at Harry. "Hello. Hogwarts too?" said the boy.

"Yes. Are you a first year as well?" Harry replied. The boy nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Lily, hearing the conversation, rolled her eyes. _Whichever house that Harry gets into, I hope that rude little boy isn't in it._ Lily thought to herself.

"Have you got your own broom?" asked the boy.

"I don't own one yet." Harry said, trying to make small talk.

"Play Quidditch at all?" the blond boy asked Harry.

"Not yet. I'm learning how to play." said Harry, remembering how his father explained the wizarding sport to him and his sister.

"Oh. _I_ do-father says that it's a crime if I'm not picked for my House, and I must say that I agree with him. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No, but I believe that I'll be a Gryffindor, just like my mom and dad." replied Harry.

"I have to agree with my brother. I also believe that we will be in Gryffindor as well. Although I think that there might be a chance that I could be a Ravenclaw." said Abigail, before walking away.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" said the boy.

"I wouldn't leave. My parents wouldn't care if I had gotten into Hufflepuff." said Harry.

"Where are your parents anyway?" he asked. Harry pointed over to where Lily and Abigail was. "That's my mum with my little sister." said Harry.

"I see. What's your surname?" the boy asked him and before Harry could reply, Madam Malkin said to Harry, "All finished young man. I hope that you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Harry said, as he and his family left the shop. Not long after they had left, Lily dragged them over to the apothecary shop for Harry's potion kit and gather the ingredients she needed for her potions. After buying the ingredients and potions kit, they made their way over to Flourish and Blotts. "Do you have your list, Harry? We could check off the school books while Abby look at other books." said Lily. Harry nodded and his sisters went off in search of what could interest them.

Twenty minutes went by and two stacks of books later, Lily paid for the books and all four left the shop. They went back to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and during lunch, Lily noticed how quiet her children were. "Harry? Abigail? I know that you have a lot of questions about what happened all those years ago." She says as they were sitting in a booth at the very back of the pub.

"Mum, why are we famous? Who did this to our family?" asked Harry.

"Years ago, before you three where born, there was this wizard by the name of Voldemort, thought it would best if we would be superior over muggles and muggleborns like me shouldn't have gotten to Hogwarts." Lily whispered, knowing how everyone shuddered at hearing his name. "When I was pregnant with you, Harry, Dumbledore called us into his office and said that there was a prophecy that had to deal with you and Voldemort. So we went into hiding, had you and then the twins. It was Halloween night, you were in the living room with your father and I had just put down Abigail in her crib. I was telling your father that I was going to put you to bed when Voldemort came to kill Harry, but didn't. He killed your father first then he killed me."

"What did he do to you and dad?" asked Harry.

"How are you still alive after all these years?" asked Abby.

"I created a potion that put us in a coma like state until it was safe. I'm glad that it worked the way it did." replied Lily with a smile. After they had finished lunch, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium before stopping off at Ollivander's. As they were looking at the owls on display, Harry couldn't decide as the owls were trying to get his attention. "Mum, if you had to choose an owl, what would you choose?" asked Harry. Lily thought as she went over to a young female snowy owl that looked sad. She then said to her son, "I think that I would choose this owl." Harry agreed, petting the owl affectionately.

With the owl bought, they finally made their way to Ollivander's. "Hello?" Harry said nervously as they entered the shop. Then out of nowhere, a man with white hair came around the corner. "Ah…I was wondering when you come, Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes and your father's looks." said the man. Then looking over at Abigail, he then said to them, "You look beautiful, just like your mother with your father's eyes."

He then looked at Lily with happiness in his eyes. "Lily Potter. Willow, 10 ¼ inches long, swishy. Excellent wand for charm work."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Ollivander." she replied back with a smile. Mr. Ollivander turned back to Harry. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that gave you that scar. 13 ½ inches. Yew. Powerful wand." he said softly, remembering the day. A moment later, he shook his head, pulled a tape measure with silver markings on it. "Now which is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Well, I am right handed." said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, knee to armpit and around his head. As he finished measuring, he then said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance and no two Ollivander wands are the same." Mr. Ollivander started flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes of wands. Once taken down, he brought them over and handed Harry a wand.

"Mum, what's going to happen?" Abigail.

"He is going to have Harry try out the wands. It's sort of difficult to explain." Lily explained. She nodded and turned their attention to their brother. "Try this one, Mr. Potter. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 9 inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave." said Mr. Ollivander. Harry took the wand and feeling foolish, waved it around a bit before Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"Maple and phoenix feather. 7 inches. Quite whippy. Give it a try." And tried Harry did-but he hardly raised the wand when it was snatched again by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no-definitely not. Here, ebony and unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." he said. Harry tried again and again, but he had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands were mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair behind Mr. Olivander. "Don't worry Harry. You'll be able to find a fantastic wand." said Lily with an encouraging smile.

"Ok mum. But what if I can't find one?" he said when a happier Mr. Ollivander came back out. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find a perfect match here somewhere. Ah yes why not. Unusual combination…holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. Harry raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down and a stream of red and gold sparks shout out from the end like a firework. Lily and Abigail whooped and clapped as Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Yes indeed, oh very good. How very curious."

He puts the wand back in its box, and wraps it in brown paper, still muttering to himself, "Curious…curious."

Harry then asks, "Sorry, but _what's_ curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed a pale stare. "I remember every wand I've sold. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. It is very curious indeed that its brother was the one who gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander said gravely. Lily gasped at what she was hearing. Her son has the twin wand of what 'killed' her and James 10 years ago.

"Yes, 13 ½ inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch or wizard." he said.

Harry and his family shivered. Lily paid seven gold galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed to them from his shop.


	8. Platform 9 and three quarters

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: Hey everyone, I hope that you liked the last chapter. I know that it wasn't of my best ones but I gave it my all.

James: Hey, I liked it. I had to work when Lily had to take them to Diagon Alley.

Me: I know James, I know. I'm not stupid.

Lily: It was a good chapter. I cant wait to start planning Abby's birthday.

Abigail: Really? What are you planning Mum?

Lily: You'll just have to wait and see, Abby.

Me: I know what she's planning. I cant wait either.

Lily: So what's happening in this chapter?

Me: Well, I plan on having Neville hang out with Harry and Ron.

Harry: Awesome.

Me: I might even have Hermione join you boys to keep you company.

James: I agree, now on with the chapter!

* * *

The rest of August went by quickly and Harry was getting excited for September 1st. He started crossing off the days since he had gotten his school supplies. Harry was going through his History of magic book when he came across a name for his owl. The night before September 1st, the family was sitting down for dinner and Abigail said to Harry, "I'm going to miss you very much, Harry."

"I'm going to miss you just as well as mom and dad. I promise that I will write every day." replied Harry.

"Harry, have you started packing your things yet?" asked James.

"Yes dad and it's packed neatly too." said Harry, excitedly for the new school year.

"Good because we have to be there before the train leaves." said Lily.

"Why do we have to be there before the train leaves mom?" asked Abigail, looking up from her plate of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and green beans.

"As far as I know, it's been like that way since we went to Hogwarts." explained James, setting down his knife and fork on his plate.

"Oh. Now I understand." said Abigail and went back to her plate.

"Where will Abby go to school?" asked Harry.

"Most wizarding families teach their children at home. I was thinking of sending her to one of the schools out here." said Lily.

"I was taught at home." said James.

"I know James and I decided to teach her at home." said Lily. Harry nodded and throughout the rest of dinner, everyone made small talk. After dinner, Lily went upstairs with Harry to make sure that everything was packed while James and Abigail were in the living room playing with a deck of cards. As Lily was double checking his trunk, Harry started to ask, "Mom, how are you going to teach her at home? I mean, won't you get bored?"

"No. Abby will be just fine learning here at home. I might find something to do next year for when you kids are at Hogwarts." she said, putting everything back into his trunk.

Harry nodded, trusting her word and started to yawn a bit. Just as they were heading out of his room, James was carrying a sleepy Abigail upstairs to their room.

"Ah, I caught another child of mine that's yawning. This one wanted to say good night to her protective big brother and beautiful mother before going to bed." said James, Abigail on her feet. "I'm not sleepy!" she said but failed when they were rubbing their eyes. Giving James a wink, Lily looked at them with fake shocked and playfully said, "Well then you must be ready to learn something tomorrow." Abigail's eyes went wide. "Night mum. Night Harry." she said, giving her mother and brother a hug.

"Good night Abby." said Harry.

"Good night my darling. I'll tell you a story when I come in." said Lily, kissing her on the head. She nodded and took her father's hand. Once Harry had don on his pajamas and in his bed, Lily kissed his forehead. "Good night Harry. I love you, you know that right?" said Lily.

"Yes mum. I love you too and I meant what I said at dinner that I would write everyone." said Harry. Lily smiled and turned off the lights with her wand as she left the room. After about five minutes of telling a story to Abigail from Tales of Beedle the Bard, Lily left her room and joined James in the kitchen for a late night cup of tea. "I'm excited that Harry is going tomorrow but I'm also worried." Lily said to James.

"I know sweetheart. I'm worried too but he will be fine. Nothing will happen." said James, placing his hand over his wife's. They talked a bit about other things before they finished their tea. The morning of September 1st had finally arrived and everyone in the house was up early. Lily was cooking a quick breakfast while James was reading the Daily prophet. Abigail was in her seat when Harry came in. "Morning Mum, Dad, Abby." Harry said as he sat down.

"Morning Harry." said Abigail.

"Morning sweetheart. I'm so excited that you'll be going off to Hogwarts for your first year." said Lily, piling some eggs onto a plate for Harry.

"Mom, I can't wait either. I hope I'm in Gryffindor like you and dad were." said Harry.

"Now Harry, I want you to know that no matter what house you're in, we'll still be proud of you no matter what. The same goes you the two of you when you go next year." said James when he put down the paper. It was about 10:15am when they got to King's station and Lily had taken Abigail by her hand so she couldn't get lost inside. "Mummy, how are we going to get onto the platform? There's no such thing as Platform 9 and 3/4, is there?" asked Abigail when they got into the station. Harry and James were right behind them with Harry's trunk and Hedwig on the trolley.

"Platform 9 ¾ is real, Abby girl. You see, the platform is hidden from Muggles." said James as he got behind Harry. "Ready Harry?"

"Yes dad." replied Harry as both father and son run through the platform together and disappeared. Lily looked around to make sure that no one was watching and did a bit of a run with Abigail at her side. Abigail was expecting the wall to crash into them as it came near but the impact never came. She looked up to see a scarlet steam engine, waiting next to a platform of crowded people. "Now let's go find Harry and your father." said Lily. James was with Harry at the front of the train when Lily and Abigail spotted them.

"Good thing you spotted us." said James as they went down the carriages filled with students. The family found an empty carriage and as soon as Harry's trunk was put on the higher shelf. Once Hedwig was on board, Harry stuck his head out the window to listen to what his parents had to say. "Now Harry, make sure that you don't eat too many sweets at the feast tonight and respect your teachers." Lily began to tell him.

"It's ok to have some fun while you're there sport." said James.

"If you get lost, it's ok to ask one of the ghosts to help you find your way." said Lily.

Harry nodded as Lily and James told him what he should try to do. They heard the whistle blow and the train slowly started to pull out of the station. "We'll see you at Christmas Harry." said Lily as she, James and his sister waved good bye at their son/brother. "Don't forget to write us!" yelled Abigail. Harry waved back to his family and pulled his head in before the train turned the corner. As the train was going through the countryside, Harry heard a knock on the door. "Hey Harry." said Ron as Harry looked up.

"Hey Ron, come on in. How was the rest of your summer?" asked Harry, gesturing him to sit down in the compartment. "It was good. Ginny couldn't stop talking about Abby though. I think she wants to get her something really nice for their birthday like she did for her birthday but doesn't know what she actually likes." He said, sitting down across from him.

"Really? Abby likes to read anything she can get her hands on, so books would be good for her." said Harry. Ron nodded and suddenly the compartment door slide opened. "Hey Ron, hey Harry. Have you seen Trevor, my toad?" asked Neville.

"No but don't worry Neville. He'll come find you." said Harry.

"Yeah. Why don't join us?" said Ron. Neville sighed in relief and sat down next to Harry. They chatted about the rest of their summers and Quidditch, when the sliding door opened again. "Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the witch.

"No thanks. I'm all set." said Ron, pulling out some sandwiches from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot. Ron, Neville, do you want something from the trolley?" said Harry, pulling out some of his money to pay for the sweets. The three boys chose a variety of sweets from the trolley and started digging in. Harry looked over at the untouched sandwiches. "Hey Ron, what kind of sandwiches did you mom pack you?" he asked.

"Corn beef. She always forget that I don't like con beef." Ron tells him.

"Maybe next year, my mom can make the sandwiches for us and we can alternate every other year." Harry suggested.

"That's a good idea Harry." said Neville, biting into a pumpkin pastry. When Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Ron said, "Be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, opening the box and putting one in his mouth.

"Well, you'll get the ordinary ones like chocolate, peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach, liver and tripe. George swears that he gotten a bogey flavored one once." said Ron. Harry had a disgusted look on his face and took out the one that he just had in his mouth

"Ew." said Neville. Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh…see? Sprouts." he said. As the boys continue to talk, out the window, you could see the countryside. Back in London, Lily was starting to miss Harry already. "Mum, are you ok? Why are you crying?" asked Abigail when they left the station.

Lily wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her concerned daughter. "I'm fine. I'm just missing your brother, that's all." As they left the platform, James decided to go to the ministry while Lily took Abigail to Diagon Alley for ice cream. "Wow…there are so many different flavors in here, mum." said Abigail as they entered the shop.

"I know how you feel munchkins. I couldn't decide what to get either when I was first walked in here." said Lily. Looking at the menu, Abigail thought that some of the ice creams were interesting. "Hello Mrs. Potter, what can I do for you today?" asked the shop keeper, Mr. Fortescue.

"Well hello Mr. Fortescue. I'm here with my youngest, Abigail for some ice cream after taking her brother to the Hogwarts Express this morning." she said. He looked down at Abigail, giving her the biggest smile. "Well, since you never had wizarding ice cream before, may I suggest that you try the orange marmalade." he said to them.

 _September 1st, Hogwarts Express_

As the train drove on, Harry, Ron and Neville continued talking when they heard the compartment door opened. A brown bushy haired girl in a Hogwarts uniform stood there with a relief look on her face.

"There you are Neville. I've been looking for you." she said.

"It's ok. Come in, these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." said Neville as he introduced them.

"Hi." said Ron, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Nice you meet you. Would you like to join us?" asked Harry.

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Hermione Granger." she said, sitting next to Neville.

Five minutes passed by before she said to Neville, "I looked all over the train for your frog, Neville and no one has seen him."

"It's ok Hermione, Trevor will come back when he's ready." assured Neville. Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. "I've read all about you and your family. I've always wanted a younger sibling but mum and dad said that having me was good enough for them."

"Really? My sister can be a handful at times." said Harry.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I think that Ravenclaw would be best for me, but I heard that Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. What about you?" she said.

"Gryffindor, like my brothers and my parents." said Ron.

"I hope to be in Hufflepuff. My dad was in that house, mind you." said Neville.

"Gryffindor like my parents." said Harry.

"Does anyone want to see a spell that my brother Fred taught me? I don't know if it will work though." asked Ron, as he pulled out Scabbers. Everyone nodded and he cleared his throat.

 _"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved the wand and nothing happened. Scabbers just stayed gray and fast asleep. "I think that spell is a dud, Ron." said Neville.

"Fred must've pulled one over you." said Harry and Hermione agreed.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna get him." said Ron, putting his wand away.

As Harry and Ron started to get to know Hermione, it was getting dark outside. "I suggest you change into your robes. It looks like we're almost there." said Hermione, then stepped outside so that the boys could change. Once out of their muggle clothes, the train was pulling into the station. The small group of friends went onto the platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" yelled Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" said Harry as he, Ron, Neville and Hermione followed the other first years towards the half giant.

"All right there Harry?" asked Hagrid, beaming over the sea of heads. Harry nodded, looking up at him. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!" said Hagrid taking the group of first years to the lake. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend."

Just then, there was a loud, "Ooooh!" There across the huge lake, perched on top of a mountain was a vast castle with many turrets and towers

"No more'n four to a boat." he said to them, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water. Harry and Ron got into one of the boats with Hermione and Neville. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat all to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats all took off at once, gliding across the water, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy. They finally reached the harbor and stepped out of the boats. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked, checking each boat as everyone was climbing out of them.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands.

"See Neville, Trevor will always come back to you." said Harry. Neville smiled, knowing that he was right. They then clambered up a passageway in the rock to the castle and walked up a flight of stone stairs, crowding around the huge oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" asked Hagrid. Neville nodded, then Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	9. The Sorting Hat

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: So everyone, I hope that you like the last chapter. I know that it wasn't perfect but it was the best that I could do.

Lily: I think you did great.

James: So do I.

Me: I really hope that everyone will like this chapter, you guys.

Harry: They will. I know it.

Me: Ok Harry, I'll take your word for it.

Remus: You can do it.

Me: When did you get here, Remus?

Remus: A few minutes ago. Didn't you hear me knock?

Me: I guess not. I need to go get my hearing checked. Now on with the story.

* * *

The door swung open at once and revealed a tall black haired witch in emerald robes, standing there patiently. She had a stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." she replied.

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide to reveal the huge entrance. The stone walls were lit with torches like the ones and Gringotts. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and out into a small empty chamber off the hall. The group of first years crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would have, peering nervously. Professor McGonagall faced the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Before you take your seats, you would be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house would be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, wins the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

She left the chamber and Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"I dunno. Some sort of test, I think. Fred said that it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." he replied.

"A test? What kind of test?" asked Hermione?

"Good question." said Neville as Harry tried to flatten down his hair.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." someone said in the crowd. The same boy with blond hair Harry recognized from Diagon Alley approached him with two other boys. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered at the way Malfoy said his name. He looks over at Ron, then said, "There's no need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."

"There's no need to be rude about it." muttered Hermione.

Malfoy looked back at Harry. "Some wizarding families are better than others Potter. I can help you there." He said, extending out his hand in hopes that Harry would shake it. Harry looked down, then said to him, "I can look out for the wrong sort thanks." Then suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder with a scroll of parchment.

He looks up at the witch and goes into the crowd with his friends. "We're ready for you now." Professor McGonagall said.

She leads the group through the doors of the Great Hall, pass four long tables that had the older students and towards the head table. Harry and the others were amazed. "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky." said Hermione. "I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A History."_

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all. Harry quickly looks down from the ceiling to notice that Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of them with a pointed wizard's sitting on top. Wondering if they were going to pull a rabbit out of it, there was a few seconds of silence before the hat start to twitch. A rip appeared at the brim and the hat started to sing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _so try me on and I will tell you_  
 _where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal, _  
_those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind, _  
_where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends, _  
_those cunning folks use any means_  
 _to achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the great hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each one of the four tables and became still. "So we just have to try on the hat." said Ron. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"I'll help you if we get to be in the same house." said Harry, smiling weakly at the red head. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will step forward and place the hat on your head." she said. "Abbott, Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails steps forward and sits on the stool as Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went over and sat down with her fellow Hufflepuffs. Harry smiled as the Fat Friar happily waved at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to go sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several of the Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined their table,

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" went to Ravenclaw and "Brown, Lavender!" became the first Gryffindor. Harry could see Fred and George catcalling her as she sat down. "Bulstrode, Millicent!" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps to Harry's imagination, he thought that they looked like an unhappy lot. He then remembered what he and his sisters went through at their old school.

Harry, Abigail and Daisy were always picked last for sports, not because they weren't good at them, but because of what the other children thought of what Dudley would do to them.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

Harry started to wonder who would be the first out of their group to be sorted when he heard Professor McGonagall called out, "Granger, and Hermione!"

"Relax, you'll do fine." said Harry. Hermione raced up to the stool and quickly pulled the hat onto her head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat and Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table.

A thought struck Harry, as some thoughts would when you're very nervous. What if the hat couldn't choose a house for him? Would they send him home, back to his parents? When it was Neville's turn to be sorted, he fell before sitting upon the stool. The hat took a long time to sort Neville and then finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Neville ran off with the sorting hat still on his head but jogged back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and the hat barely touched his head to call out, "Slytherin!" Malfoy smiled then went and joined his friends, Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. As the line was getting smaller and smaller, Harry was getting more nervous about what house he was going to be in. then, at last he heard, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry steps forward and whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. The last thing that Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was everyone in the great hall craning their necks to get a good look at him.

"Hmm. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. I remember sorting your parents when they were here. So where shall I put you?" said the small voice in his ear.

 _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._ Harry thought as he gripped the sides of the stool.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all in your head and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness-no doubt about that. No? Better be GRYFFINDOR!" said the small voice.

Harry smiled and hopped off the stool to sit next to Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys at the table. He was relieved to have been chosen and not in Slytherin. Percy stood up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!

Harry could see the high table more clearly and at the nearest end, Hagrid gave him a thumbs up. Harry grinned back at the giant and the sorting continued. There only four people left to be sorted and "Thomas, Dean," a black boy standing next to Ron joined the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and by then, it was Ron's turn. "Weasley, Ronald!" said McGonagall. Ron walked up to the stool, all pale and green as he sat down. Once the hat touched his head, the hat said, "Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighed in relief and joined Harry at the table.

When "Zabini, Blaise," was sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away. Harry looked down at his empty plate and realized how hungry he was. It was ages ago since he, Ron, Hermione and Neville had those sweets.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was beaming at the students in front of him. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we can begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he said, then sat back down.

Everybody clapped and cheered, but Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not at the headmaster. He then looked at Percy and asked, "Is he-a bit mad for saying those words?"

"Mad?" asked Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Harry?" Harry's mouth fell open at what he was seeing. The food had appeared in front of them. He never seen so many dishes that he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamp chops, bacon, sausages and steak, boiled potatoes and such. Harry then remembered how the Dursleys treated him and his sisters by withholding food from them, but was glad his parents were around now to raise them.

He piled on his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. "That does look good." said the ghost in ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. "Can't you-?" he started to ask.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years." said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"It's nice to meet you sir." said Harry.

"I know you…you're Nearly Headless Nick." said Ron.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." said Sir Nicholas, stiffly.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked a sandy haired boy named Seamus Finnigan.

"Like this." he said. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off and landed on his shoulder with only an inch of skin still attached. Looking pleased at the stunned looks that he was getting, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck and coughed. "So-new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year?" he said to the first years.

"I remember reading about that." said Hermione.

"My mum and dad had to explain it to me. Who won it last year?" said Harry.

"Slytherin. They have been getting the house cup for the last six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbeatable-he's the Slytherin ghost." said Nearly Headless Nick. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see the Bloody Baron right next to Malfoy.

When everyone ate what they could, polishing their plates, the food disappeared and was replaced by desserts. Harry was placing some treacle tart on his plate when the conversations around him turned to family. "I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle, Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." said Seamus. The others laughed, imagining the look on his dad's face.

"I'm a half blood, from what my parents told me. My mum is muggleborn and my dad is a pureblood. You see, my sister and I didn't know that our parents were alive until a couple of month's ago." said Harry.

"Oh." said Seamus and Dean, who like Hermione, was a muggleborn. On the other side of Harry, Hermione was talking to Percy about classes the following day, especially Transfiguration. Harry, who now was feeling warm and sleepy from the food, was staring at the High Table. As he was staring at one of the teachers, Harry felt a sharp pain where his scar was.

"Are you ok, Harry?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Percy." said Harry, taking his gaze away from the high table.

Once everyone was full and the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again and addressed the Great Hall. "I have a few start of term notices that I would like to give out. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. A few of our older students would do well to remember that." he said and his twinkling eyes flashed in the directions of the Weasley twins. "I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be." said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. After several moments, everyone in the Great Hall leaves for bed. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds and out the Great Hall doors. As Percy was leading them to Gryffindor Tower, Harry started wondering how much further they would have to go until they came to a halt. The group looked up to see a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist. Watch out for him, he won't listen to anyone, not even us Prefects. He'll only listen to the Bloody Baron." After telling Peeves off, Percy continued to lead the Gryffindor first years until they reached the very end of a corridor to a hung portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis." said Percy and the portrait swing forward. Once inside Gryffindor Tower, Percy gave a small speech. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys, your dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, girls the same on your right. All of your belongings have already been brought up." he said.

Harry, Ron, Neville and the other first year boys went upstairs to their dormitory and got ready for bed. Before going to sleep, Harry started writing a letter to his mum, dad and his sister to see how they were doing since he left for Hogwarts.


	10. The Potions Master

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Me: (Sigh) I'm starting to stress out.

Lily: What's going on?

Me: I'm having issues with someone.

James: Want me to prank them for you?

Me, hope in my eyes: You would do for me, James?

Remus: Don't encourage him.

Me looking at Remus in anger: why not? it'll be fun.

Remus gives me a look.

Me: ugh fine but remember, you killed it for me to have some laughter today.

Lily: Good now on with the story.

* * *

 _September 2nd, Potter home, London_

The next morning at breakfast, Hedwig flew in with a letter from Harry. "Mum, Hedwig's here." said Abigail as she went over to the snowy owl. She gave her some water and an owl treat as Lily was getting the letter from the owl's leg. "It's from Harry! He's written his first letter home!" she said excitedly.

"What does it say, Mum?" asked Abigail as their mother opened the letter.

They were excited that Harry had kept his promise to them about sending home a letter. Lily read it out loud.

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Abby,_

 _Hogwarts is brilliant! I got into Gryffindor like you did. Did mum and the girls cry when the train left the station? I hope Abby didn't cry too badly, mind you. Ron, Neville and I made a new friend on the train. Her name's Hermione Granger and she's a muggleborn just like you, mum. I'm looking forward to my classes and learn as much as I can from my teachers. I can't wait to hear from you soon. Tell Abby I said hi and that I miss her already. Love Harry._

"I'm so excited that Harry got into Gryffindor." said James as he dug into his eggs. Lily smiled at her husband, then said to him, "You really wanted him to be in Gryffindor, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lily." said James, taking a sip of his coffee then winked at Abigail. Lily turned to her daughter. "There are some things about your father I hope that you didn't inherit, like avoiding questions." she said to them.

"Oi!" exclaimed James, setting down his cup.

"What? You know it's true." said Lily.

"Mum, do you think that we could write a letter to Harry today?" asked Abigail, taking a bite of cereal that was placed in front of her.

"That's a good idea, Abigail. But after your morning lessons." said Lily.

 _September 2nd, Hogwarts_

On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry and his friends were getting low whispers around them. People were lining up outside classrooms, stood on their tiptoes to get a good look at him. Harry wished that they wouldn't because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to his classes.

"How many staircases do you think there are here?" Neville asked one day.

"According to Hogwarts: A History, 142 in all." said Hermione. The ghosts at Hogwarts weren't a big help. Nearly Headless Nick was happy to point any new Gryffindors in the right direction and Peeves the Poltergeist was worth getting locked in a classroom if you were late to class. Even worse than Peeves, if that was ever possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to get through a door that was out of bounds. He didn't believe that they were lost and was sure that they were trying to get in there, until Professor Quirrell came and rescued them.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny dust colored creature with bulging lamp like eyes, just like her owner. For Harry, there was more to learn than just waving a wand and saying a few magic words. On Wednesday at midnight, they had to study through their telescopes and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they would go out to the green houses behind the castle to study Herbology with Professor Sprout.

History of Magic was easily boring in Harry's opinion. The class was taught by Professor Binns, who had been very old and fell asleep in front of the staffroom fire, left his body the next morning to teach his class. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, but somehow got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, was a tiny wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took roll call, and when he reached Harry's name, he squeaked and told Harry that his mother was on her way of being a charms mistress before going into hiding.

Professor McGonagall was different again. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't the kind of teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all impressed by what she did and couldn't wait to get started but were told that they weren't going to be changing furniture into animals for quite a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione was able to change her match into a needle. "Good job Hermione." said Harry and Hermione gave him a shy smile.

Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. The class everyone had been looking forward to was Defense against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons had turned out to be a joke. his classroom strongly smelled of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire that he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, was a gift from an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie but they weren't so sure if they believed the story.

Harry felt relieved that he wasn't far behind from everyone due to his upbringing with his sisters. Lots of people had come from muggle families; like him and his sisters, hadn't realized that they were witches and wizards either. There was so much to learn that even Ron hadn't had much of a head start. Friday was a very important day for Harry and his friends. They made it to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. "What do we have today?" Harry asked as Ron sat on one side of him and Hermione sat on the other. Neville sat across from him. "Double Potions with the Slytherins." said Ron. "Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them-we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wished McGonagall favored us." said Harry. Both Hermione and Neville nodded in agreement. Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor house, but hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. Just then the mail arrived and Hedwig had gotten in front of him with a couple of letters.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on at home." said Harry as he opened the first letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud of you. Your sisters and I cried for a bit, but we're fine. Abby wants to know what Hogwarts is like so make sure that you write her a separate letter the next time you write home. I'm so glad that you made a new friend and I can't wait to meet her. Hope that you are working hard in your classes and having a little fun. Remember, if something's bothering you, you can always write home to tell us. We love you no matter what. Write home soon and we'll see you at Christmas._

 _Love Mum, Dad and Abigail_

Harry smiled at the letter and places the letter from home in his bag. "Something good?" asked Neville.

"Yeah. My mum can't wait to meet Hermione though." said Harry, placing some eggs, hash browns and a sausage on his plate.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her too, Harry." said Hermione. Harry reads the note from Hagrid, asking him to have tea with him on Friday and sends a reply with Hedwig. The group grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall. Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and was quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, unlike Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick had done, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new…celebrity."

Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names on the register and looked up at the class. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of potion making. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death." he said to them, with his black eyes looking around the room. Silence followed his little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows while Hermione was on the edge of her seat, waiting to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry was confused at the question as Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know sir." said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut…clearly fame isn't everything, isn't it Mr. Potter?" He ignored Hermione's hand that was still in the air.

"Let's try this again, Mr. Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry replied and Hermione places down her hand. Snape was shocked at what he had heard. "Answer me this Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

"They come from the same plant, sir. Also known as aconite." replied Harry. Snape glared at the boy, wondering why he didn't have the answer to his first question. "Sit down!" he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood makes a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. Well, why aren't you writing this all down?" He then looks around the classroom to see that everyone rummaging through their bags for quills and parchment.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape had them in pairs and set them up to make a potion to cure boils. He swept over the classroom, watching them weighing and measuring out the ingredients, criticizing everyone but Malfoy on their potion. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and the potion was seeping across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Seconds later, Neville collapsed in pain due to having red angry boils all over his arms and legs from being drenched in the potion. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the mucked up potion with the wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered in pain as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat to Seamus, then he rounded onto Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You…Potter…why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point taken from Gryffindor." he said to him.

"Professor, I didn't…" Harry started to say, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it." he muttered. "I've heard that Snape can turn pretty nasty." As they climbed the steps out of the dungeons an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. "I think I'll write a letter home, asking my mom if she or dad knew Professor Snape." said Harry, wondering why Snape hate him so much. "I think that's a good idea Harry." said Hermione.

"Besides, Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Do you think we can come meet Hagrid with you?" said Ron. At five to three, they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. They then heard Hagrid's voice ring out, saying, "Back Fang… _Back._ "

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door opened. "Hang on." he said. _"Back Fang."_ he let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. "Make yourselves at home." said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron and Hermione." said Harry as he introduced them to Hagrid.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasing yer twin brothers away from the forest." He then turns to Hermione.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hermione." he tells her, before sitting down. The rock cakes that were offered almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Ron and Hermione told Hagrid about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'. "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her…Filch puts her up to it."

Harry then starts telling Hagrid about Snape's lesson but like Ron, Hagrid told him not to worry about it. "But he seemed to really hate me." said Harry.

"Rubbish." said Hagrid.

"Why should he?" Harry couldn't help but to think that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes of Snape. "How's your brother, Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron, changing the subject. "I liked him a lot…great with animals." Harry and Hermione looked at one another, wondering why he changed the subject on purpose. While Ron was telling Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry spotted a clipping from the daily prophet.

"What do you have there, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"There was a break-in at Gringotts on my birthday. I wonder if Mum and Dad know about this." said Harry. As the three of them walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes, they were polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. What was the package that Hagrid had to pick up on his birthday from Gringotts? Where was it now? Does Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?


	11. The Midnight Duel

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE HARRY POTTER WITH MY LIFE. I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO HELP WITH THIS STORY AND I DO MEAN ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WILL HELP. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. ONLY THE GREAT J.K ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN THE OC: ABIGAIL.**

 **ALSO IF YOU THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Lily: Tanisha, are you ok?

Me: Not really, just been dealing with my health.

James: Are you ok? you're not dying, are you?

Me: I'm not dying, genius.

Remus: If she was, she would have told us first already.

Lily: Its nothing serious, is it?

Me: Its nothing life threatening. Just have to take medication for it.

James: Good, now on with the story. People are waiting.

Me: Don't make me slap you, James.

James: *gulps*

* * *

 _Potter home, London_

Lily was out in the garden with Abigail, picking vegetables for the week. "Mum, do you think this is good enough to pick?" asked Abigail as she held up a cucumber to her. Lily inspected the vegetable before saying, "Yes Abigail, it looks good. Go place it in the basket."

Abigail smiled back as she skipped towards the basket that was placed on the table. She then hands Lily a carrot for inspection when they hear the back door opened. They looked up to see Remus walking outside. "Hey Lily. Hey there, Miss Abigail. The garden looks amazing. I hope you don't mind but one of the elves let me know that you were out here." he said as he hugged Lily.

"Why thank you, Remus." said Lily as she returned the hug. Abigail smiled as he hugged her. "I like the garden too, Uncle Remus. I think it's brilliant. I can't wait to do this again next year when Harry's home." said Abigail, grabbing a few tomatoes from the vines.

Lily picks up some carrots and broccoli as Remus smiled at her daughter and helped her with getting the vegetables that looked good enough to be picked. Once the vegetables were picked and placed into baskets, they walked back to the house. "Would you like to stay for dinner Remus? I know that James would love it if you did." said Lily as she sent to Abigail into the drawing room.

"I would love to Lily. Plus it would give me time to give Abby her birthday present." said Remus. Abigail had a grin on her face. This was their first birthday party that they have had with their parents even though Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon only ever celebrated Dudley's birthday. Before long, James walked in. "Hey Moony. Are you here as a surprise to me or something else for the twins?" asked James as he kissed his wife and daughters.

"Lily invited me to stay for dinner, I hope that's alright." said Remus with a basket full of vegetables.

"Not at all, Moony. You're always welcomed to stay here. You know that." said James, grabbing the basket full of vegetables that Abigail had picked, taking them into the kitchen.

 _Hogwarts_

"Harry, is it alright if I send something with Hedwig for your sister?" asked Hermione as the four Gryffindors sat down at breakfast.

"Sure thing, Hermione." said Harry, happy that she wanted to send his sister something for her birthday. He had asked Hagrid if he could pick up something that caught his eye from Diagon Alley, for him to send for his sister.

"I really hope they like it. Mum sent it to me a couple of days ago when I wrote home. She's a twin herself, you see." said Hermione, smiling at him.

"I didn't know that your Mum was a twin. I'm glad that I have you as a friend Hermione." said Harry, returning the smile.

"What did your Mum send you? I know that Fred and George are sending Abby some Zonko's joke products. Neville is probably sending her some books about plants." said Ron.

"When my mum and my aunt were little, they had dolls. So my mum went and got a couple dolls for her." said Hermione.

"That's fantastic, Hermione. Abigail never had any dolls before when we were at our aunt and uncle's. This is the first time that she will have something to play with. I asked Hagrid yesterday to pick up some coloring books from Diagon Alley. You know, the ones that when you finish coloring in the picture, they move like the photos in the paper. Let's send them with Hedwig after classes." said Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded, leaving the table to go back to the common room.

Harry never believed that he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, the first year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy so much. The trio spotted a notice on the board in the common room that made all of them groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and they would be learning with the Slytherin first years.

"Typical…just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy." said Harry, as he was looking forward to flying more than anything else. Remembering what his dad told him about Quidditch, he was looking forward to trying out for the team one day. "You don't know if you'll make a fool of yourself." said Ron.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." said Hermione, then takes Harry and Ron to the trophy room. Once inside, she showed Harry a trophy that had his dad's name on it. "Harry, you didn't tell me your dad was a Quidditch player too." said Ron in shock.

"He didn't tell me." said Harry, as he was in shock as well. Neville was worried about being on a broomstick. He never been on one in his life because his grandmother had never let him near one and Harry felt that his grandmother had a good reason. Thursday morning at breakfast, post arrived and Hedwig flew down in front of Harry with a package of sweets and note, his parents thanked him for what he and his friends sent his sisters. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball that was the size of a marble and was full of white smoke.

"Look, Neville's got a Remembrall." said Dean.

"What's a Remembrall?" asked Harry.

"From what I heard about them, when the smoke turns red, it means you forgot something." said Hermione.

"Only thing is, I can't seem to remember what I forgotten." said Neville. As Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten at home, Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table and snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy when Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall onto the table. "I was just looking." said Malfoy.

"If you were just looking, then you shouldn't have taken it out of Mr. Longbottom's hands." said Professor McGonagall.

At three thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear and breezy day and the Slytherins were already there, as well as twenty broomsticks, waiting. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. "Good afternoon, class." she said.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." they said.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now everyone step up to the right side of the broomstick." Madam Hooch instructed. Once the first years did so, she then said, "Stick out your right hand over your broom stick and say 'UP!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broomstick jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's broomstick had simply rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Ron's however, smacked him in the forehead with its handle. Harry, Neville and Hermione giggled at Ron. "Shut up, you guys." he tells them. Madam Hooch then went on to explain how to mount their brooms without sliding off and correcting their grips. Both Harry and Ron started laughing at Malfoy when Madam Hooch told him how wrong he was doing.

Once that was settled, Madam Hooch then instructed, "On my whistle, you will kick up from the ground hard, keep your broom steady, then lean forward slightly to touch back to the ground." Everyone then started to mount their brooms and before Madam Hooch blew her whistle, Neville's broom took off without warning. "Neville!" the Gryffindors shouted.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted as Neville's broom rose him twelve feet, then twenty feet into the air. Harry saw Neville's scared white face look down at the ground falling away, gasping. Before long, his broomstick started heading towards a tower and then…WHAM…a thud and a nasty crack later, Neville was face down on the ground, on a heap of grass. His broomstick, however, was still rising higher and higher in the air and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face laced with concern. "Ah, a broken wrist. Come on, Mr. Longbottom…it's alright, up you get." she tells him. She then turns to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If you do, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say, 'Quidditch'." said Madam Hooch as she took Neville, who was tear stricken, into the castle. No sooner than they were out of earshot, Malfoy spotted something on the ground that Neville left behind.

"Did you see the great lump's face?" Malfoy asked his fellow Slytherins.

"Shut up, Malfoy." snapped Parvati Patil.

"Oh…sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like crybabies, Parvati." said Pansy Parkinson. Soon as Pansy said that, Malfoy held up Neville's Remembrall. "Give it here, Malfoy." said Harry, putting his hand out. Malfoy smiled nastily, then said, "I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" He then gets on his broom, taking off from the ground.

"What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy asked. Harry's blood boiled as Malfoy taunted him. No one should ever make fun of Neville for that matter. He got on his broom when Hermione tried to stop him. "Harry, wait. You heard what Madam Hooch said…you could be expelled." she tells him. Harry ignored her and kicked off from the ground, with his whipping out behind him. From the ground, he heard the gasps and screams from the girls and an admiring whoop from Ron, Harry made his way towards Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry said angrily.

"It that so?" asked Malfoy. Harry went straight for Malfoy to take the Remembrall from him but Malfoy flipped forward on his broom with the object still in his hand. "Alright then." said Malfoy and threw the Remembrall as hard as he could. Harry then takes off after it. Going towards the castle at top speed, he did a flip to catch the Remembrall in his hand before it made contact with a window. Tossing the Remembrall into his other hand, Harry made his descend towards the ground, not knowing that behind the window was the office of Professor McGonagall, who watched him catch it.

Once on the ground, Harry was being surrounded by his fellow first year Gryffindors, congratulating him on an amazing catch. The next thing that any of the first years knew, a stern voice rang out. "HARRY POTTER!"

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking quickly towards them. "In all my years….I never…." she said. "Come with me."

Harry walks numbly away from the group, fearing that he would be expelled from Hogwarts. Up the front steps and up the marble staircase inside, Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched opened the doors and marched down the corridor with Harry towards the Defense classroom. She then opens the door and pokes her head in. "Excuse me, Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked. Wood? Harry thought, thinking that she was going to hit him with a type of cane.

But Wood turned out to be a burly fifth year boy who came out of the classroom, confused as to why he was pulled out of class. Taking them further down the corridor, Professor McGonagall said smiling, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood…I have found you a seeker."

"Are you serious, Professor?" he asked, his expression changed from confusion to delight.

"Absolutely." said the professor. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on but he realized that he wasn't going to get expelled. "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." said Professor McGonagall.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Wood asked excitedly.

"No, but my dad explained it to me and my sisters."

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." explained McGonagall.

"He's built for a seeker too…" said Wood, walking around Harry's small frame. "Light…Speedy…we'll have to get him a decent broomstick, Professor."

"I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin." she said, peering sternly over her glasses at Harry. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would be so proud." Professor McGonagall said, causing him to smile. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself. I will be sending a letter home."

 _Potter Home, London_

It was the eve of Abigail's birthday and Lily had just walked in her room when she looked up at her mother. "I cant believe that you'll be ten tomorrow." said Lily.

"I cant wait. I never had a party before." said Abigail.

"We'll make this the best birthday you'll ever had. Harry and his friends has sent you several presents for tomorrow." said Lily.

"Is daddy home yet?" asked Abigail.

"He most certainly is." Lily replied and they both head down to the kitchen. Once seated, a barn owl swooped in and sat in front of James. "It's a letter from Minerva." said James as he opens the letter.

"What does she say? Did something happened to Harry?" asked Lily.

"Nothing bad happened. Harry's doing well in his classes, but Minerva wants to know if Harry has his own broomstick. She wants to put him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." said James.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team? Why on earth does she want to do that?" asked Lily.

"She said that Harry was on his broomstick unsupervised. He explained to her that Malfoy threw an item that belonged to Neville." said James. This enraged Lily. How dare Harry go onto his broomstick without thinking?

"Does this mean that Harry's in trouble?" asked Abigail.

"Yes it does. Let this be a lesson to you both that you never go on a broom without the proper supervision." said Lily and both girls nodded.

"Beware of your mother, she has something in store for your brother." said James.

"Will you teach me how to ride a broom, daddy?" asked Abigail.

"You read my mind. How about this weekend?" James asked the twins and both of them nodded. The rest of dinner was quiet and Lily was in the study while James was teaching the twins Exploding Snap. Lily had just finished writing a letter to Harry when the tower Abigail was making exploded.

"I'll send it in the morning before the post gets here." said Lily, closing the envelope and placing it in the kitchen.

"I hope that you aren't too angry at him, Lily flower." said James, kissing her on cheek.

 _Hogwarts_

"You're joking?" asked Ron as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. "You must be the youngest player…"

"In a century. According to McGonagall." said Harry.

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt, Harry but you could've killed yourself." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Hermione." said Harry. Just then, Fred and George walked into the hall and found the three first years. "Well done Harry. Wood's just told us." said George.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron for an explanation. "They're on the team too…Beaters." said Ron.

"Brutal game Quidditch. I can tell you one thing though, we're going to win that Quidditch cup this year for sure. We haven't won a game since Charlie left." said Fred. They talked a bit long before the twins disappeared and that's when someone less fortunate turned up: Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter before your parents drag you away? I heard you and your sisters lived with muggles." taunted Malfoy.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and with your back up too." Harry said coolly.

"I can take you on anytime on my own. Tonight if you want. A wizard's duel. Wands only…no contact." said Malfoy. Judging by the look on Harry's face, Malfoy then asked, "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel, I supposed?"

"Of course he has. His dad told him about them." said Ron, wheeling around with Hermione. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe." he said. "Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Hermione was in shock. "You can't obviously participate in this, Harry." she tells him.

"Normally I wouldn't participate in any fighting but what is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second, Ron?" asked Harry.

"A wizard's duel is basically you and Malfoy just duelling. In proper duels, a second's there to take over in case you die." explained Ron.

"You could lose points for Gryffindor if you get caught out of bed, Harry." said Hermione.

"I know, let's see what happens tonight Hermione." said Harry.

That night, Harry laid awake in his bed, listening to Seamus and Dean fall asleep. Neville hadn't returned from the Hospital Wing and Ron was giving him advice on the impending duel with Malfoy. "Half past eleven. We'd better go." said Ron. Both boys put on their dressing gowns, picked up their wands and left the boys dorm. They crept across the Gryffindor common room and had almost made it to the portrait hole when Hermione's voice called out, "I can't believe you're going through with this, Harry."

"Go back to bed, Hermione." said Ron.

"No. I almost told your brother, Percy about this. He's a Prefect, isn't he? He'd put a stop to this." said Hermione. Harry had a decision to make and he had to act fast. "Can't do anything now. Come on, Hermione." said Harry, as he pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady open.

"I don't want to sound like a nag but you need to start thinking about Gryffindor. I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup." said Hermione as the portrait closed behind them. Just then, they heard some shuffling. "I heard something." said Harry.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It turned out to be Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep but jerked suddenly awake as they crept closer. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." said Neville, happy to see his friends.

"I'm sorry that you got locked out here, Neville, but please keep your voice down. The password's Pig Snout but it won't help you now that the Fat Lady's gone." said Ron.

"How's your arm, Neville?" asked Harry.

"Fine." said Neville. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good…look Neville, we've got somewhere to be so we'll see you later…"

"Please don't leave me out here alone!" said Neville. "The Bloody Baron has already passed by here twice." Ron looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that curse of the bogies Quirrell told us about." said Ron.

"You wouldn't dare." said Hermione.

They flitted along the corridors striped with moonlight from the high windows. At every turn, Harry was expecting to run into Mrs. Norris or Filch. They sped up a stair case to the third floor and tiptoed into the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. "I wonder why they're not here." said Hermione.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered in the moonlight. Harry took out his wand just in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by and Hermione was looking at the Quidditch trophy case. "Harry, come over here, quick." said Hermione.

The boys quietly run over to her and Hermione pointed at one of the plates. "Harry, I didn't know that your dad was a seeker on the team. Did you?" asked Ron.

"I didn't know. All he told me was that he played Quidditch when he was at school." said Harry.

Ron then started looking around for Malfoy. "It's late, maybe, he chickened out." said Ron. Just then, a noise in the next room made them all jump. Harry raised his wand to for them to hear a voice. "Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." said the voice. It was Filch, speaking to Mrs. Norris.

Horror struck all four of them. Harry waved madly at his friends to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door and away from Filch's voice. "They're in here somewhere." muttered Filch, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others. Petrified, they creeped down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Filch was getting nearer and suddenly Neville let out a frightened squeak before breaking out into a run. As he tried to run, Neville tripped and grabbed Ron around the waist, both of them crashing into a suit of armor.

"Run!" yelled Harry and the four of them sprinted out of the gallery, not looking back to see if Filch was following them. Harry was in the lead, didn't have any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and ended up near the Charms classroom.

"I think we lost him." panted Harry, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville had doubled over, wheezing and spluttering. "No kidding, Harry." said Hermione.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible." said Ron.

"I agree." said Harry and Neville.

"Malfoy obviously decided to trick you into coming down here and told Filch ahead time." said Hermione. Harry thought she was right. Malfoy, indeed, tricked them. "Let's go." said Harry. It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't more than a dozen paces when they heard a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom. It was Peeves and once he caught sight of them, he gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up Peeves…please…you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled, then said, "Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you give us away. Please Peeves, don't give us away."

"Should tell Filch, I should. It's for your own good, you know." said Peeves in a saintly voice but his eyes told a different story.

"Let's run while we still can." said Harry before Ron decided to take a swipe at Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" bellowed Peeves. Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a locked door. "That's it, we're done for." said Ron.

"Oh, move over." said Hermione, grabbing Harry's wands. _"Alohomora!"_

The lock clicked opened and the door swung open…they piled through, quickly shut it behind them and pressed their ears against the door, listening. "Which way did they go, Peeves?" asked Filch.

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now tell me where they are." said Filch.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." said Peeves.

"All right…please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" Peeves said cackling and whooshed away. Filch walked away, cursing in rage. "Good thing he thinks this door is locked. I think we'll be ok." whispered Harry. Frightened, Neville pulled on Harry's dressing gown. "What, Neville?" asked Harry and Neville points to what drawn his attention.

Harry turns around and saw quite clearly what Neville was pointing to. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare…but it wasn't. They walked into the forbidden corridor on the third floor and were looking into the eyes of a three headed dog. "If my parents find out about this, I don't know how much trouble I'll be in." said Harry. All four of them screamed and ran out the door. They didn't stop running until they reached the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Never mind that…Pig Snout, Pig Snout." panted Harry and the portrait swung opened for them. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into arm chairs. "What were they thinking…keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron, finally.

"You weren't looking with your eyes, were you? Did you see what it was standing on?" asked Hermione, once she caught her breath.

"I couldn't, Hermione. I was too busy watching its heads." said Harry.

"It was standing on a trapdoor." said Hermione.

"A trapdoor?" asked Ron as Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to bed. Don't think of anything dangerous while you're down here. You could get killed…or worse, expelled." said Hermione as she headed off to the girls dorm.

"Why are we friends with her again?" asked Ron, looking over at Harry. Harry shrugged, thinking about what could be under that trapdoor. He then wondered if it had something to do what was in the vault at Gringotts.


	12. Halloween

A/N: I'm finally done rewriting the previous chapters and now on with the story. I want you all to know that even though we don't see Hermione entering the boy's dormitory until Christmas in book 2, I've decided that she's goes into their dorm in book 1. I know that youre also wondering why she's at the Quidditch pitch with Harry. She's there because she's being a supportive friend. I plan on making Harry and Hermione a couple in either book 3 or 4. In this one, they are just friends and in book two...well you'll have to wait until I start writing it to see. I have nothing against Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny as couples. I just think it would be nice to have a Harry/Hermione relationship while having a little sister and his parents being alive, that's all. Remember, its my version and I write it the way I would like to write it. I only own Abigail Potter. All characters that you see in Book 1 belongs to the mistress herself, J.K Rowling. Happy Reading!

* * *

Me: Hey guys. How's everything going?

Lily: I'm doing good.

James: Never better.

Me: Remus? Feeling ok?

Remus: I'll be ok in a few days.

Me: Here you go. I didn't know which kind of chocolate you preferred, so I got you both milk chocolate and dark chocolate from my world.

Remus: Thanks, Tanisha

Me: You're welcome Remus.

Lily: How thoughtful of you to think of Remus.

James, whining: How come I didn't get any chocolate?

Me: You didn't asked me if I can get you chocolate…so quit your whining. Now on with the story.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione the next day in the Great Hall, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. That morning, Harry and Ron thought that the three headed dog was a great adventure but Hermione didn't think so. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall, everyone's attention was caught by six screech owls and Hedwig, who was then carrying a red envelope. "Uh-oh…you better run, Harry. Looks like you've gotten yourself a Howler." said Fred, recognizing the letter once Hedwig landed in front of Harry.

"What's a Howler?" asked Dean, curiously.

"You'll see." said George.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU FLY ON A BROOMSTICK WITHOUT SUPERVISION?!" Lily's voice said through the letter. Harry was both shocked and embarrassed at the letter. He and his sister were always getting in trouble when they were with the Dursleys but this was the first time that he had gotten in trouble with his parents.

"IF I GET ANOTHER LETTER, TELLING ME THAT YOU BROKE A RULE, I SWEAR THAT YOU AND I WILL HAVE A LONG TALK YOUNG MAN WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS!"

Then letter ripped itself up right in front of him before burning into ashes. "Is it too late to start wishing that I never made the team?" asked Harry.

"It's too late to start wishing for that one, mate." said Ron, stabbing a piece of sausage onto his fork.

"This is what happens when you break the rules, Harry." said Hermione.

"I should've listened to you, Hermione." said Harry in agreement.

"I just hope we never make your mum angry, Harry." said George.

"Yeah. Your mum's howler is even louder than mum's." said Fred. Looking at the long thin package that was dropped onto the table by the screech owls, Harry ripped opened the letter that wrapped around it.

"What does it say, Harry?" asked Ron and Hermione.

 _"Harry, congrats on making the Quidditch team. McGonagall said that you needed a broom so I went and got you one. Your mom, sister and I are looking forward to seeing your first match of the season. Train hard, son and we'll see you then. Love dad."_ said Harry as he read the letter out loud to his friends.

"Wow." said Ron. "A Nimbus 2000! I've never even touched one."

"Looks like you'll be able to." said Hermione and the three of them left the Great Hall together in private before their first lesson, but were stopped by Crabbe and Goyle at the Entrance Hall. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"Give that back! That's Harry's package." said Hermione.

"That's a broomstick." he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealously and spite on his face. "You'll pay for this, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"I have you to thank for that, Malfoy. I would've never gotten this broomstick if you hadn't tried taken Neville's Remembrall." said Harry.

"Plus it's not just any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus 2000. What did you say you have at home, Malfoy, a Comet 260?" asked Ron as he grinned at Harry and Hermione. "Comets look flashy, but there not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it Weasley? I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Malfoy snapped back. Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy quickly said.

"Yes, yes, that's right." said Professor Flitwick. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000, sir. I really have Malfoy here to thank for getting it." said Harry. Both boys and Hermione headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's rage and confusion.

"I can't believe the look on Malfoy's face." giggled Hermione.

"Well, it's true." said Harry as they reached the top of the marble staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't be on the team."

"Yeah…we would have had to wait until next year to try out for the team." said Ron. As the day went on, Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons. His mind kept wondering to the broomstick in the dormitory lying under his bed. He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs with Ron and Hermione to unwrap the Nimbus 2000 at last.

"Wow." Ron sighed as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. Even Harry who knew nothing about the different broomsticks, thought it looked wonderful. At seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry then left the castle with Hermione and both set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. Both of them never been inside the stadium before and hundreds of seats were raised in the stands, surrounding the pitch. At either end of the pitch, were three golden hoops on the end.

They reminded Harry and Hermione of the little plastic sticks that muggle children used to blow bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet in the air. Too eager to fly again and wait for Wood, Harry mounted the broomstick and kicked off from the ground. "Hey, Potter, come down!"

Oliver Wood had arrived and was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him as Hermione ran up. "Very nice." said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant…you really are a natural."

"You don't mind if my friend Hermione stays and watch me practice?" asked Harry as Hermione nodded her head.

"Not at all. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining the team practice three times a week." Wood said. He opened the crate, inside were four different sized balls.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each team. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers." repeated Harry and Hermione as Wood got out a bright red ball about a size of a football.

"This ball's called the Quaffle." said Wood. "The chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of those three hoops. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through the hoops. Follow me?"

"The chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score." said Harry. He then looks over at Hermione. "So…its sort like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"It sure is." said Hermione. "But it would be so confusing to keep up with the points, though."

"What's basketball?" asked Wood. Before Hermione could explain it, Harry quickly said, "Nevermind."

"Now, there's another player on each side called the Keeper…I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Don't you get hurt from being Keeper?" asked Hermione.

"I do. I remember my first game. Two minutes into the game, and the next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital wing a week later." said Wood.

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Ok, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed to the three balls that were still in the box.

"I'll show you." said Wood. "Take this." He handed both of them a small club, a bit like a rounded bat. He showed them two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry and Hermione noticed that they seem to be straining to escape the straps of the box that were holding them.

"Stand back." he warned them. He bent down and freed one of the jet black balls. At once, the black ball rose high into the air and then pelted straight for Harry first. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose and sent it zigzagging away into the air. The ball came back, this time aiming straight for Hermione. She copied Harry, swinging the bat as hard as she can and sent it straight for one of the hoops.

"Not bad, Granger. Maybe one day you can be a Beater." said Wood, looking at the ball as it came back. Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"A Bludger. Nasty tiny buggers." said Wood as he struggled to place the Bludger back into the crate. "The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock off players their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours….it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. Think you got it all?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their teams." said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Very good." said Wood.

"Has the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" asked Harry.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that." said Wood, before continuing. "Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. You don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers."

"Good." said Harry, relived that he didn't have to worry about his head being cracked open. Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth ball. Compared to the Quaffle and the Bludger, it was about a size of a walnut. It was bright gold and had little silver wings.

"It's pretty." said Hermione.

"I like this ball." said Harry.

"Awe, you like it now. This is the Golden Snitch. You catch this, before the other team's seeker wins his team an extra 150 points." said Wood.

"Wow." said Harry and Hermione.

"It's too dark to practice with the snitch yet, we might lose it." said Wood. "Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled out a bag of golf balls from his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air with Hermione on the ground, watching. Wood throw each golf ball as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one and Wood was delighted at the young Gryffindor.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year." said Wood as the three Gryffindors walked back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be better than Charlie Weasley and he could have played for England, if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

Two months went by and for Harry, his lessons became more interesting as they mastered the basics. On Halloween morning, Harry and his friends woke to a delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even Professor Flitwick said that they would be ready to start making objects fly. "I can't wait." said Hermione.

After demonstrating the levitation charm on Neville's toad, Professor Flitwick divided them into pairs. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan, while Ron and Hermione became partners. "Rudimentary wand work is important. Remember what we've been practicing." squeaked Professor Flitwick as he stood on his perch of stacked books. "Remember, swish and flick."

It was difficult. Everyone started saying the spell, until they heard an explosion. They looked over to Harry and Seamus, both surprised at the feather in front of them. Seamus had scorch marks on his face while Harry had a little on the side. "I think we'll need another feather over here, Professor." said Harry as he looked up at him.

Down the row, Ron and Hermione were working on levitating their feathers. Ron mispronounced the spell and waved his wand angrily at the feather when Hermione stepped in to stop him. "Stop, stop. Youre saying it wrong." said Hermione. "It's _Levi-O-sa,_ not _Levi-o-Sa."_

"If you're so smart, why don't you do it then." said Ron in a rude manner. Hermione waved her wand over the feather. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_ said Hermione and her feather started levitating off the desk.

"Oh well done. See here, Miss Granger's done it!" said Professor Flitwick, giving her praise. Ron grumbled at the sight.

"Ron, she was just trying to help you out." said Harry as they left the classroom.

"She didn't have to say it like that." said Ron and suddenly a brown bushy haired person brushed past him.

"I think she heard you." said Harry.

"I didn't know that she was behind me." said Ron, defensively.

 _Potter Home, London_

"Mum, are we going trick or treating tonight or are we handing out candy?" asked Abigail as she went into the kitchen to see her mom opening a couple bags of candy.

"I think we should hand out candy tonight. Your father will be home soon before he has to go back to the ministry. He's going to be on call tonight." said Lily, pouring a couple of candy bags into a cauldron. She then looked up at her youngest child, sitting at the kitchen table, watching her. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your costume to show your father. I'm going to get the table set." she tells her and Abigail runs up to her room.

The floo sounded and James walks out of the fireplace. "Hey Lily-flower." he said, kissing her on the cheek. Lily smiled as she continued setting the table. "Abby and I made dinner earlier." said Lily.

"Really? That's great. And where is our youngest?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's upstairs getting her costume. Abigail should be on her way back right about…" Lily said, then heard Abigail's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Now."

"Hi, daddy." said Abigail as she comes back in with her costume in her hands.

"Hey sweet girl. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you trick or treating tonight." said James, picking her up and placed a kissed on her head.

"It's ok, I understand. Mummy and I will hand out candy instead." she said with a smile.

"I like that idea. Maybe you can hand out some Licorice wands." James said, teasing his daughter. Lily smirked as Abigail giggled at her father.

 _Hogwarts, Great Hall_

It was dinner time and the Halloween feast had already begun. Hermione didn't show up to her afternoon classes and Harry started to worry about her. "Hey, where's Hermione?" asked Harry as he looked over at her seat next to him.

"Parvati Patil said Hermione's been in the girl's bathroom, all afternoon, crying." said Neville.

"This is my fault." said Ron.

"After dinner, let's take her a plate." said Harry. Just as he helped himself to a potato jacket, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Great Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. "Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons!" he yelled as everyone stopped eating and the professors stood up. "I thought you ought to know." he added before fainting to the ground.

An uproar in the Great Hall. Students dropped their food and were about to run out when Professor Dumbledore shouted, "Silence!"

They then turned to face him. "Prefects, lead your house back to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons." he said. Percy was in his element.

"First years follow me and stay alert!" he said.

"How did the troll get in?" asked Harry.

"I dunno…maybe someone or Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." said Ron. They passed different groups of people, hurrying in different directions. Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. "Hermione! She doesn't know!" said Harry. Both boys hurried down the corridor towards the girl's bathroom but was stopped short. "Can you smell that?"

Harry sniffed the air and a foul stench reached his nose. They looked down the hallway and saw the shadow of the troll going towards the girl's bathroom. Thinking that they should lock the troll in the bathroom was a good idea…until they heard a high petrified scream coming out of the bathroom. "Oh, no." said Ron turning pale as the Bloody Baron.

 _"Hermione!"_ said Harry. Unlocking the door and sprinting inside, they saw Hermione Granger shrinking against the wall, looking as she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the wall as it went.

"Hermione, move!" shouted Harry, but Hermione was too scared to move. Harry couldn't get her to move so he did what anyone would do if his sister or someone was in trouble. "Help! Help!" Hermione called out as Harry runs up to the troll. Just before the troll raised its club over its head, Harry grabbed onto it, making it to where he was sitting on the troll's shoulders.

The troll didn't feel Harry at first until he stuck his wand up its nose. Howling in pain and starting to sneeze, the troll grabbed Harry by his leg and swung his club at him. "Ron, do something!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron, looking around.

"Anything." said Harry, swinging himself up. "Hurry up!"

"Swish and flick, Ron." said Hermione.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ said Ron and just in time, the troll's club was levitating in the air.

The troll looked up to see that his club was in the air, until it fell and knocked him out on the head. "Is it…dead?" asked Hermione as she came out from under a non-damaged sink.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." said Harry as he goes over to pull out his wand. As he pulls it out, it was covered in what looked like grey lumpy glue. "Urgh….troll boggers."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it the way it came out." said Ron.

"It's ok, Ron. I forgive you." said Hermione. Just then, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room with Snape and Quirrell to see the three first years still standing there.

"Explain yourselves….both of you." said McGonagall, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Well, you see…what had happened was…" Harry and Ron started to say when they were interrupted by Hermione.

"It was my fault, Professor McGonagall." said Hermione, causing the Professor to look at her.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand at what he was hearing. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If Harry and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." said Hermione.

"Well, I never suspected that three first years would take down a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." said Professor McGonagall. "I'm disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken."

Professor McGonagall looked over at Harry and Ron. "As for you tell gentlemen, five points would be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." she said before leaving the room.

"I don't know how my parents would react to this when I write home." said Harry as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Mum might send me a howler." said Ron.

"I don't think Harry's going to be in big trouble if he tells his parents first before McGonagall does." said Hermione. They said the password and grabbed plates, finishing the feast in the tower.


	13. Quidditch

A/N: Okay everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope that you guys like it. I'm looking forward to when I finish year one and work on year two.

* * *

Me: After what you did, I don't think Harry would pull that stunt again.

Lily: I hope so. Otherwise he's going to be grounded next summer.

James: You are not going to ground our eldest, Lily.

Me: Yeah right, James.

James: Don't you mock me.

Lily: What did you just say to her, James Charles Potter!

James: Uh...Um...

Remus: She has every right to do that. She's the writer.

Me: Thank you, Remus.

Remus: Youre welcome, now on with the story.

* * *

As they entered November, the weather at Hogwarts turned cold. The mountains around the school became an icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting the broomsticks in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boats. This could only mean one thing….Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first ever match after weeks of training: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If Gryffindor won their match against Slytherin, they would move up into second place in the House championship. In the Great Hall, Harry was nervous about his first match. "Eat something, Harry. Go on." said Ron.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're going to need your strength today." said Hermione.

"I can't. I'm too nervous to eat anything." said Harry.

"I was nervous in my first game too." said a familiar voice. Harry looks up to see his dad, mom and Abigail standing behind him. "Dad!" said Harry as he got up from his seat and hugged his family. "You've come to watch me?"

"You bet. I'm not on call this weekend, so I thought what better way for your sister to play Quidditch is to go to a match." said James.

"He thinks I would play for professional Quidditch team when I leave Hogwarts." said Abby as she, Lily and James sat down on either side of Harry.

"Mum, Dad, Abby, I would like to introduce my friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mum, my dad and my little sister, Abigail who'll start next year." said Harry.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Potter. You as well, Abigail." said Hermione.

"Call me Abby. It's nice to meet another friend of Harry's." said Abigail, looking at the food that was spread out on the table.

"Don't even think about it, young lady. You just had breakfast this morning." said Lily.

"Can I take a few things with me for the game to snack on?" she asked her.

"Yeah Lily, can we?" James asked his wife, making the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm way ahead of you both. Take something before I change my mind." said Lily as Abigail looked intensely at the food before her father helped her in making a decision.

At 11 o'clock the whole school plus Lily, James and Abigail seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch and many of the students had binoculars. Ron and Hermione joined Neville and the others in the top row while Lily, James and Abigail went to sit in the teacher's box.

"James, Lily, I'm so glad that you could joined us in seeing Harry's first game." said Professor McGonagall.

"So am I. I hope that you don't mind if we brought Abigail along with us, Professor." said Lily.

"I don't mind at all." She said smiling, looking at Abigail, whose eyes went wide. "And please, call me Minerva."

"Ok, Minerva." said Lily. Abigail turned to the Transfiguration professor and pulled on her robes a bit. "Professor, I have a question for you." she said.

"Yes, wee one?"

"What is it like to transfigure one thing into something else?"

"Oh. Well you see…" said Professor McGonagall and started to explain the best she could to the 10 year old about Transfiguration.

Meanwhile in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. "Nervous, Potter?" asked Wood.

"A little." replied Harry as he grabbed his broom.

"I was nervous before my first game."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I, uh…don't really remember. I took a hit to a Bludger two minutes in and woke up in the hospital a week later." said Wood, before turning to the others.

"Ok, men."

"And women." said Angelina Johnson, a chaser on the team.

"And women." Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one." said Fred.

"The one we've been waiting for." said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart. We were on the team last year." Fred explained to Harry.

"Shut up, Fred. This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win, I know it." said Wood. After wishing the team luck, Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room, hoping that his knees wouldn't give out on the way to the pitch. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams to come out.

"Now, I want a nice fair game….from all of you." said Madam Hooch, looking at both teams once they had gathered around her. The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match and was closely being watched by Professor McGonagall.

After tossing the Quaffle into the air, Lee said, "The Quaffle is release and the game begins."

Angelina grabs the Quaffle and starts heading towards the Slytherin goals. "Wow!" said Abigail. "This is what a live Quidditch game is like."

"You bet it is. I can't wait to take you and your brother to a professional one." said James.

"There are professional Quidditch ones?" asked Abigail. As Lee continued to do the commentary on the match, Abigail was in awe at how fast they were going. As Gryffindor scored its first goal, she cheered. In the stands, Ron, Neville and Hermione cheered for Gryffindor as Angelina made a goal.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron, Hermione and Neville squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd." said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "No sign of the snitch yet?"

"Nope. Harry hasn't had much to do yet." said Ron.

"Kept outta trouble. Though, that's somethin'." said Hagrid, then raised his binoculars, peering skywards at the speck that was Harry. Way above up, Harry was gliding over the game, scanning the pitch for some sign of the snitch. This was part of Wood's plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the snitch." Wood had said to him. "We don't want you to attack before you have to be."

"Where is the snitch though?" Harry asked himself as he looked around. When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple loop the loops to let out his feelings. He then caught a flash of something that turned out to be a reflection from one of the Weasley's wristwatches. Suddenly one of the Bludgers decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything else, so Harry dodged it and Fred came chasing after it.

"Alright there, Harry?" Fred yelled as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin is in possession," said Lee Jordan. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards…wait a moment…was that the snitch?"

A murmur went through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. "Daddy, what if Harry can't find the snitch?" asked Abigail.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he'll find it before you know it." said James. In fact, Harry did see it. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downwards after a streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terrence Higgs had seen it too. Both seekers were in neck and neck as they hurtled towards the snitch. Harry was faster then Higgs and could see the fluttering ball darting up ahead…he put on an extra spurt of speed when.

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed in the stands from the Gryffindors below. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course. "That's a foul!" yelled James as Abigail held onto Lily.

"James, your scaring Abigail." said Lily as she soothe their daughter.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. When it comes to Quidditch, I become obsessed." James said to Abigail as she let go of her mother.

"It's ok daddy. You were just loud, that's all." said Abigail. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all of the confusion, the golden snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"This isn't football, Dean." Ron reminded him but sadly enough, Hagrid and Hermione were on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." said Hagrid.

"Oh no." said Hermione, worried that could happen to Harry. Lee was finding it difficult not to take sides and was making some negative comments. "Jordan!" shouted Professor McGonagall, causing him to stop and correct himself. As Harry dodged another Bludger that was spinning his way, something happened.

His broom gave a lurch and somehow it became out of control. Harry was hanging on for dear life. "Harry!" screamed Lily and Abigail.

"Someone's placed a curse on his broom." said James, looking angrily over at Snape. In the stands, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hagrid became worried. "Something's going on with Harry's broomstick." said Hagrid.

Grabbing his binoculars, Hermione followed Harry as he hung onto his broomstick, tracing it back to the source of what was happening. "It's Snape. He's cursing the broom." said Hermione.

"Cursing the broom? What do we do?" asked Ron.

"Leave it to me." said Hermione, leaving a confused Ron and Neville behind with Hagrid before they could say another word. Ron had the binoculars in his hand and turned them back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on. The whole crowd was watching terrified as the Weasley twins flew up to try and pull him to safety.

Every attempt that they made to get near Harry, Harry's broom would jump higher and higher. They dropped lower and circled beneath him obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

"Come on, Hermione." said Ron. Hermione fought her way through the crowd to the stand where Snape stood and was racing along the row behind him. standing behind him under the stand, Hermione then said, "Lacarnum Inflamari."

A spark of fire came out of her wand and went onto Snape's cloak. it took about thirty seconds for Snape to realized that his cloak was on fire. "Fire! there's a fire!" someone said, letting her know that she done her job. It was enough and Harry was able to get back onto his broom.

"Mum! He's back on his broom." said Abigail, pointing to her brother.

"Oh thank Merlin." said James and Lily.

"Neville, you can look now." said Ron. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth. He was on all fours and coughed up something gold into his hand. "What did he cough up?" asked Abby.

"I've got the snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head and the game ended in complete confusion.

"Yes!" shouted Abigail, Lily and James.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it." said Flint, still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference.

Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting that Gryffindor had won by 170 points. Harry didn't hear anything of it. He was hugged by his parents and sister, who told him that he would see them at Christmas and was taken to Hagrid's hut for a cup of strong black tea by Ron and Hermione. "It was Snape." Ron told him. "Hermione and I saw him, cursing your broom. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish." said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of it in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Then why did he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Harry.

"How did you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" asked Ron.

"That thing has a name." said Hermione.

"yeah…he's mine…bought him off a Greek chap I met in the pub last year…I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid said but stopped.

"Yes?" said Harry, eagerly.

"I shouldn't have told you that." said Hagrid.

"But whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it." said Harry.

"Now listen here," said Hagrid. "Snape is a Hogwarts Professor, he has nothing to do with it."

"I know a curse when I see one." said Hermione.

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly. "Whatever Fluffy is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." He then looks down at the trio, who were looking at each other. "I shouldn't have told you that." he said, repeating that phrase to himself.

"Nicholas Flamel? Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know." said Hermione as they left Hagrid's hut.


End file.
